I'll be your song
by Cinthia B
Summary: High School. Paixões: arrebatadoras, adolescentes e sem valor. Após 10 anos, poderia ainda existir amor? Respostas que trarão à tona o lado mais escuro da adolescência desses quatro, agora adultos, ao tom de um piano...
1. We could've had it all

**N/A:** [Se é que eu posso ser chama de "autora" kkk] Hola amigos! Ano novo, fic nova, "_pessoa que acha que sabe escrever_" nova. Wee! Então gente, essa fic não está acabada e até onde eu sei, ela terá no máximo **10 capítulos**, raspando, **12** (porque eu gosto de números pares LOL). É _Alisper_, para alegria da nação, mas eu quero E MUITO me aprofundar, pelo menos um pouquinho em _Beward_, ok? Sem pressão. Sou péssima com isso e se estiver ruim demais, culpem a Bruna Moraes [que deve ser a grande culpada por alguns de vocês estarem aqui] por ter me incentivado e quase me OBRIGADO a postar.

Btw, a gatíssima Bru é a Beta (:

Enfim, incomodarei vocês mais um pouquinho na minha N/A enorme pós-primeiro capítulo.

Enjoy!

**1 – We could've had it all **

_ Alice Brandon foi vista com o namorado em jantar romântico! Ele a pediu em casamento? Uma fonte próxima fala sobre isso. Em exclusiva, Alice Brandon fala sobre o novo projeto e sobre um possível casamento. _

— O que? – Mandy correu até o quarto da moça que mudava os canais da televisão aleatoriamente.

— Alice, tudo bem? – a empresária atenciosa abriu uma garrafa com água despejando um pouco no copo, ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

— Esses ratos, inventando mais coisas a meu respeito! – Alice bufou como de costume.

— Alice, o que eu falei sobre canais de celebridades? – Mandy perguntou e Alice rolou os olhos.

— Mandy, eu tenho 27 anos! Sou uma mulher adulta! – ela fez uma pausa, enquanto passava a toalha nos cabelos molhados – Como eles sabem que estou noiva?

— "Uma fonte próxima" – Mandy soltou, divertida.

— AH! SAIA DAQUI! – Alice gritou, jogando um travesseiro na amiga que correu, enquanto ambas riam.

Alice era uma celebridade. O quão inacreditável isso era? Há cinco anos, "Alice Brandon" simplesmente não existia, dando espaço para a garota de 22 anos chamada Mary Alice Brandon; uma Nova Yorkina que já havia viajado o mundo todo e a muito estava distante dos Estados Unidos. Encontrada por um olheiro, simplesmente enfeitiçado pela sua beleza, não foi difícil fazê-la crescer em Hollywood. A perfeição e maestria apresentadas em seus trabalhos trouxeram a Alice dinheiro, fama e atenção muito rapidamente. Para ela, rápido demais. Embora já fizesse cinco anos, Alice lutava para entender como a "avalanche Hollywood" caira sobre si, soterrando-a completamente.

Estava se preparando para desligar a televisão quando uma notícia rápida, no final do programa chamou sua atenção.

_A atriz Alice Brandon se prepara para as gravações do seu novo longa em Nova York. _

_Nova York_. Após exatos 10 anos, ela estaria de volta. Alice engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio segurando as lágrimas. Mandy estava certa, não devia assistir os canais estúpidos de celebridades. Não devia e não podia se deixar sofrer. Não por antecedência. Desligou com rapidez o aparelho. Decidiu levantar e se vestir para mais um dia de gravação, o ultimo em Los Angeles, sem pensar na viagem do dia seguinte.

**-x-x-**

— Edward! EDWARD! – Jasper esmurrava a porta do quarto do amigo. – Edward Cullen, abra a droga dessa porta!

— Ok mocinha – Edward abriu uma fresta da porta com um sorriso e depois saiu para o corredor no menor espaço possível. – O que o traz tão cedo aqui?

Edward usava uma cueca samba-canção preta, o que fazia par perfeito com os cabelos desgrenhados e a cara de sono.

— Essa porcaria de campainha me acordou e pra variar, é pra você! – Jasper avisou e rolou os olhos ao ver o estado do amigo.

— Mande embora! – Edward deu de ombros andando até a cozinha, encontrando Tanya sentada na bancada. Seus olhos furiosos encontraram Jasper, que sorriu e voltou para o seu quarto. – Seu bastardo infeliz! – ele sussurrou por cima do ombro.

Ele voltou a olhar para a garota enquanto ela se levantava.

— TANYA! – Edward andou até a ela que o analisou dos pés à cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

— Jasper disse que ontem o show foi até mais tarde, por isso você estaria... Assim. – a garota fez menção ao "estado" do rapaz olhando-o de cima a baixo.

— É, foi um show muito... Bom – ele sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite passada. – Mas, me diga. O que a traz aqui?

— Bem, você nunca mais me ligou, não responde minhas mensagens, não atende minhas ligações, não encontro mais você nos lugares e... – ele a interrompeu, pousando o indicador em seus lábios.

— Tanya, meu amor! – Ele se aproximou, sorrindo. – Você sabe quão corrida a vida de musico é? As gravações, os ensaios, as reuniões com os donos dos lugares onde nós vamos tocar. São muitas coisas! Você precisa entender! O Edward não é somente seu brinquedinho – Tanya cruzou os braços, manhosa, enquanto ele a abraçava. – Eu prometo que nos próximos shows, vou te ligar com antecedência para que você vá comigo, ok?

— Ok! – ela sorriu esperançosa.

— Então estamos combinados! – ele segurou sua mão guiando a até a porta.

— Eu não poderia ficar um pouco agora? Se você tiver um tempinho...

— Oferta tentadora, meu anjo! Mas não vai ser possível! Nos vemos em breve!

Mal Tanya havia deixado a sala de estar, a porta já estava fechada atrás de si.

— "Nos vemos em breve" – Jasper gozou do amigo imitando a voz de Tanya – Você não tem vergonha, não?

— Desde quando Edward Cullen é homem de uma mulher só? – ele sorriu, andando até a janela. Jasper rolou os olhos.

Alguns segundos depois, duas garotas apareceram na sala de estar.

— Bom, acho que já está na nossa hora, nos vemos em breve, Edward? – uma das garotas perguntou sorrindo.

— Claro que sim! – Edward sorriu abraçando-as.

— Adeus Ed - a outra foi até ele, depositando um beijo nos lábios.

Jasper assistia à cena boquiaberto, enquanto as duas garotas, aparentemente gêmeas, deixavam o local.

— O que foi? – Edward perguntou enquanto acendia um cigarro que estava em cima de um dos sofás.

— Você é o maior canalha que eu conheço!

— Falou a Madre Tereza! – falou Edward com as mãos pro céu. – Você que está a quase 1 ano na seca e eu que tenho problemas?

— Cinco meses, Edward! – Jasper corrigiu.

— Cinco? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ok, ok! Seis! – Jasper respondeu exasperado.

— Cara, qual é o seu problema? Todo dia RIOS de mulheres se jogam pra cima de você e seis meses? Wow, isso é demais pra mim! – Edward bateu o cigarro em um cinzeiro.

— Eu sou o problemático? E você que roda, roda, roda por aí, mas sempre volta pra mesma? – Jasper encarou o amigo que logo se esquivou.

— Pode parar ok? Minha história com a Isabella é diferente – O rapaz encarou o amigo por um momento, descendo os olhos para o cigarro.

— Ah é? Como?

— Nós temos um... Relacionamento aberto! – Jasper soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

— Edward, essa foi sua pior desculpa!

— Mas é verdade! – Edward o encarou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – Nós somos livres para sairmos com quem quisermos e, de vez em quando, quando nos encontramos e ficamos. Nada sobrenatural!

— De vez em sempre, você quis dizer, certo? – Jasper riu, acompanhado do amigo.

— Que seja! – Edward rolou os olhos. – Mas vamos falar um pouco de você, meu amigo sem sorte...

— Manda! – Jasper sorriu.

— Você conheceu uma garota ontem, não?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Jasper mordeu o lábio.

— É... – Ele respondeu arrastado, evitando detalhes.

— E aí? Cara, ela é demais! Se você não tivesse colocado nada na bebida dela, ela teria vindo pra casa comigo... – Edward riu.

— Cala a boca! – Jasper jogou uma baqueta que estava jogada pelo sofá no amigo. – Seu doente!

— Sério! O que aconteceu com ela? Percebeu que você era o maior mané e fez a coisa certa, indo pra casa? – Jasper rolou os olhos enquanto Edward se divertia.

— Não, ela é incrível mesmo! Só que...

— Só que você é um gay e viu que não daria conta daquilo tudo. Menino sensato – Dessa vez, ambos riram. – Qual era o nome dela, mesmo?

— _Angie_.

**-x-x-**

_E corta! _

O elenco todo se abraçou, depois enquanto uns se despediam, outros prometiam se encontrar no dia seguinte em Nova York.

— Alice, é sua amiga na linha! – Mandy jogou o telefone celular enquanto o nome "Bella" piscava no visor.

— Bellinha!

— Bellinha é a sua mãe! Alice! Como você viria para Nova York sem me avisar? Sua ingrata! Nem um telefonema? Após 10 anos é assim que você me trata? Ah, Mary Alice Brandon, é melhor você ter uma ótima desculpa! – Alice riu, mas principalmente sentiu o coração doer de saudades da amiga.

— Sim, Isabella Marie Swan, eu tenho uma desculpa muito boa! – Alice ouviu a amiga rir e prosseguiu – Estou trabalhando feito uma condenada para conseguir manter a agenda e ainda tenho um noivo pra cuidar agora, não sei se a senhorita se recorda.

— O canal de fofocas me lembrou disso hoje – ambas riram – Como estão as gravações?

— Tudo bem, amanhã cedo chego à Nova York, podemos almoçar juntas e depois eu gravo, o que acha?

— Acho perfeito! – Bella concordou de prontidão. – Uma parte do elenco já começou a gravar aqui, não?

— Sim, Angie e alguns outros já estão por aí.

— Ah sim, a sua melhor amiga Angie... – O ciúme de Bella por Angie era nítido o que tornava tudo mais divertido para Alice.

— Isabella! Falando nisso, fiquei sabendo que ela conheceu um rapaz por aí, posso até dizer que ela está... Apaixonada! – Alice riu debochada. Angie era o tipo de "vadia Hollywoodiana", portanto estar apaixonada não era de seu feitio.

— A vadia ruiva apaixonada? Por favor, Alice... – A aversão de Bella por Angie vinha de longa data...

— Ora, por que não seria possível? O amor é traiçoeiro... – ambas riram.

— Coitado!

— Ela disse que ele é músico, pode ser... Interessante! – Alice sorriu, afinal, músicos costumam ser, no mínimo, interessantes.

— Tomara que ele seja terrível na cama, cante como um cachorro com gripe e ela se apaixone perdidamente, seria meu "céu astral". – disse Bella, ácida.

— E isso existe, Isabella?

— Agora existe! – ambas riram. – Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho um photoshoot com uma nova banda. O vocalista é bem bonitinho...

— Não vai dar em cima dele hein.

— Oi? Quem ver pensa que você não me...

— Boa sorte! – Alice sorriu interrompendo-a – Nos vemos amanhã, _Belinha_.

— Alice, vai... – A morena desligou antes de a amiga terminar.

Falar com Bella era, no mínimo, revigorante. Sentir a amiga tão perto, mesmo sem realmente se verem háa 10 anos era incrível, embora a presença dela também lhe trouxesse muitas lembranças, das quais, boa parte Alice preferia ter esquecido...

— O que é tão engraçado? – a voz masculina sussurrava ao seu ouvido enquanto os braços abraçavam-na pela cintura.

— Bella é uma boba! – Alice virou-se para o noivo que sorria para ela.

— Quando vou finalmente conhecer a tão famosa Bella?

— É só parar de ser bobo e ir me visitar em Nova York! – Alice mordeu o lábio.

— Você sabe que é complicado...

— Sim, você trabalha demais, tem que viajar por todo o país e mais a Europa, tem contratos pra fechar e bla-blá-blá... – Alice rolou os olhos. – E o tempo para sua noiva?

— Foi em busca dele que eu vim aqui! – ele sorriu.

— Ah, Bradley, você sempre tem uma resposta! – Alice riu, beijando-o logo depois.

Bradley havia chegado a sua vida no início de sua carreira. Os dez anos a mais entre eles traziam a maturidade que ela queria; qualquer coisa que afogasse a lembrança juvenil que tanto a perseguira ao longo dos 10 anos que passara. Há cinco, Alice aprendera a conviver, admirar, entender e aceitar Bradley em sua vida. Não havia pessoa melhor, que a entendesse e a conhecesse nos mínimos detalhes. Ele era o homem certo para ela, Alice tentava se conscientizar sobre isso diariamente, pois ela o... Não, _ela não o amava_.

**-x-x-**

Jasper passara o dia pensando em sua conversa com Edward. Ele sabia e havia praticamente contato nos dedos, cada dia nos últimos seis meses. Não conseguira tocar uma mulher sequer, e não estamos falando de sentimentos. Jasper não conseguia mais correr atrás de sexo casual, como fazia de costume. Saber que Bella mantinha contato com _ela_, o deixou atordoado. Não conseguia se desligar do passado. Não conseguia. Se ele pensasse por um momento em qualquer outra mulher, logo iria compará-la a ela. Seus lábios nunca eram tão macios, suas mãos nunca tão ágeis, sua voz nunca tão doce, seus cabelos nunca tão sedosos quanto os que ele ainda tinha em suas lembranças. Essa avalanche de emoções estava o enlouquecendo. Por que, mesmo após 10 anos, sua lembrança se mantinha cada vez mais viva dentro de si? Por que não podia simplesmente se desligar de tudo, de novo? Por que sempre que acreditava estar livre do fantasma Alice, o passado vinha à tona? Enquanto tentava responder a essas perguntas, Jasper se afundava cada vez mais na música sua única companheira.

Mas então, apareceu ela. _Angie_. Seria ela a chance de recomeçar? Só a conhecia há um dia, porém vira nela algo. Ela o faria esquecer. Sua pele macia o faria esquecer-se da pele aveludada de Alice. O faria esquecer-se de cada toque, de cada beijo, de cada momento... Que eram... _Inesquecíveis_.

O toque alto do telefone despertou Jasper de seus devaneios, o que não o surpreendeu tanto quanto ver o nome que o chamava.

— Que surpresa! – Jasper mordeu o lábio apreensivo. Há quanto tempo ele não saía com uma garota? Ah sim...

— Boa ou ruim? – a voz manhosa de Angie o fez sorrir.

— Ótima! Como estão as gravações?

— Amanhã a outra parte do elenco chegará à Nova York. Edward e você irão tocar em algum lugar? – Angie queria que desse certo. Jasper era um "alvo" em potencial, e ela não abriria mão dele por nada.

— Sim. Por quê? – Jasper decidira, iria se esforçar para que desse certo. Afinal, ele não queria uma esposa, queria uma mulher atraente em sua cama.

— Combinei com uma amiga de elenco que a levaria para conhecer a música de vocês, principalmente Edward – ela riu, fazendo uma pausa, enquanto Jasper mantinha o silêncio. – Alice Brandon, conhece?

O nome fez com que Jasper congelasse. O ar havia saído por seus poros, deixando o imóvel e sem forçar para respirar. Não era possível, era um nome em comum.

— Jasper? – Angie, com um tom de preocupação, chamava por ele.

— Não, não conheço – ele respondeu aparentemente calmo. – Será um prazer!

— Nos vemos amanhã! Mal posso esperar! – Angie se despediu animada.

Jasper manteve o celular em suas mãos por alguns minutos após Angie desligar. Ainda estava sentindo-se... Chocado? Seria possível que após dez anos sem a mínima notícia sobre ela, Alice viria ao seu encontro? Alice era uma atriz renomada? Em que buraco esteve preso pelos últimos anos? Não, era um engano. Alice era um nome bonito, Brandon um nome reconhecido pelas indústrias J. Brandon. Era um belo nome artístico. Essa era a verdade, ou a verdade que ele gostaria de acreditar.

_You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it  
>to the<em> _beat..._

**N/A: **Bem amigos da Rede Globo. Antes de mais nada eu quero deixá-los por dentro de como rolará "I'll be your song". O nome é exatamente esse, porque cada capítulo foi "inspirado", digamos assim, em cima de uma música, a qual dá o nome pro capítulo. Os capítulos não serão grandes, pelo menos não é o que eu espero. Pretendo postar a fic _uma vez por semana_, mas já deixo claro que não vou virar noites sem dormir e ir pro trabalho igual um zumbi por causa dela, desculpe hahaha' Eu gosto de escrever e sei que eu não sou a melhor escritora do mundo e morro de vergonha de TUDO que escrevo, então, a continuação dessa bagaça aqui depende muito de vocês. Eu **quero** saber como que está, o que falta, o que tá bom, no que eu viajo, TUDO mesmo. Só por favor, não vem com comentáriozinho em anônimo mandando plantar batata em Vênus porque não é legal ok? Pode mandar, só de uma maneira que pareça uma *crítica construtiva* LOL

Eu me afeiçoei DEMAIS por essa história e pelos personagens _(malditos que ultimamente não tem me deixado dormir)_, e espero de verdade fazer o melhor nessa joça aqui, não só por vocês, mas por eles. [Awn, eu sou muito linda -QQQ]

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, só pra eu poder postar no twitter que sou boa -Q.

Ah é, agradeçam MUITO à dona **Bruna Moraes**, que fica me cobrando e incentivando pra que eu continue. Sem ela, o capítulo ia ser um lixo. Brunilda, muuuito obrigada. Principalmente por ser minha Beta e colocar seu dedo mágico e deixar tudo LINDO. Sem você, nada disso seria possível (:

Chega né? Vejo vocês daqui à uma semana, aproximadamente.

Beijos, Cin.

**N/B:** Oi gente! Quem diria que eu iria betar alguma coisa algum dia? Sou péssima com isso UAHUAHUAHUAHUA. E não obriguei ninguém a postar ok? Mas é que ela leva jeito pra coisa, tem inspiração e tals, acho que vale à pena, não? E ALISPER! Ela tá escrevendo Alisper! Mas ok, quem ver ela falar assim, nem imagina que eu recebi um "Só posto se você betar", tsc, tsc, tsc... Espero que vcs gostem da história, ela é bem fofa, tô apaixonada pelo Edward (oi? tô apaixonada por um Edward?) e o Jasper é a um fofo *-*. Sem contar a amizade linda da Alice com a Bella! *-* hahaha. Espero que gostem e comente, não tô afim de ver dona Cinthia desistindo e meu esforço como beta indo por água abaixo. E não liguem, pq eu beto bem mal, ok? E falo muito também. Beijos!

Bru Moraes.

__


	2. Never mind, I'll find someone like you

**N/A: **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, [hey baby, hu ha] LOL. Estamos aqui, após uma semana com o segundo capítulo. Incrívelmente, eu não tenho nada pra dizer [milagre]. Nos "vemos" na **N/A** no fim do capítulo.

**P.S:** Thanks a **Bruna Moraes** por ter betado (:

Enjoy!

**2 – Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

— _Alice, Alice, por favor, olha para mim! _

— _Pra que Jasper? Pra nunca mais poder pensar em você sem sentir náuseas? _

— _Alice, não é nada disso que você está pensando! _

— _Então o que era? Ora Jasper, eu não sou idiota! _

— _Alice, por favor. _

— _Adeus Jasper, Adeus. _

— NÃO ALICE! – Jasper se debatia na cama, o suor por todo o seu corpo enquanto as imagens do sonho iam se dissolvendo em contato com a realidade.

O sonho parecia tão real que isso fez com que ele não conseguisse mais dormir. A lembrança de seus últimos minutos com Alice fez com que seu coração sangrasse. As marcas, antes quase cicatrizadas, foram reabertas ao ouvir a voz de Angie pronunciar o nome "Alice Brandon". Por que ela insistia em persegui-lo? Por que tudo não podia ser como antes? Por que teve que conhecê-la e por que se apaixonou por ela? Por que ela tinha que ir embora?

[_Flashback_]

— Bom dia! – a voz suave chamou atenção do garoto, fazendo com que ele girasse pelos calcanhares. A primeira impressão? Como essa menina é baixinha!

— Olá – ele foi simpático, analisando-a dos pés a cabeça.

— Eu sou Alice Brandon! – A baixinha esticou a mão direita para o rapaz que precisou de alguns minutos para compreender.

— Jasper Whitlock – o aperto de mão desinteressado. O começo de tudo.

[_Fim do Flashback_]

**-x-x-**

_06:30 a.m. _

— Alice, por favor! – Mandy batia incansavelmente na porta, prestes a fazer um buraco na mesma.

— Só mais 5 minutinhos, Mandy! – Alice murmurou embaixo das cobertas.

— Bradley, por favor! – a empresária suplicou do lado de fora.

— Amor, você tem horários – ele riu rouco, abraçando-a.

— Você também tem! – Alice bufou. – Olha a hora! 06:30 da manhã? Por favor! Eu só funciono depois das 11!

— Vamos _pequena_, já está na sua hora! – Uma única palavra foi o suficiente para que Alice despertasse e tivesse as mais profundas lembranças, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

[_Flashback_]

— Então eu sou sua namorada? – o sorriso iluminou o rosto da garota.

— Sim. – Alice correu até ele e o abraçou com força – Minha namorada, minha _pequena_.

[_Fim do Flashback_]

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Já estou de pé Mandy! – Alice desceu da cama em passos pesados, como uma criança birrenta. – Está feliz?

— Alice? – Bradley perguntou preocupado enquanto se levantava. – Alice? Alice, eu disse algo que?

— Não se preocupe! – Alice acariciou seu rosto, culpada. – Não é você! Mandy simplesmente deixa qualquer um fora de si! – ambos riram.

— Eu amo você. – Ele declarou sorrindo e Alice engoliu em seco. Sem ter o que responder, o beijou levemente.

— Vou sentir sua falta. – ela sorriu.

— Eu também vou! – Bradley concordou com um sorriso. – Agora, anda logo antes que a Mandy venha aqui te buscar pelos cabelos!

**-x-x-**

[_Flashback_]

— Você tem 15 anos! Como pode estar namorando? – Bella fazia o questionário com a amiga, que estava nas nuvens.

— Ele é tão perfeito, Bella! – os olhos de Alice brilhavam. – Ele é carinhoso, ele se preocupa comigo! Ele reprovou um ano para ficar no mesmo ano que eu, veja que lindo!

— Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é? – Bella rolou os olhos. – Você ouviu a insanidade que você acaba de dizer, Alice? Ele não reprovou por você! Reprovou porque é burro! Ele e aquele amigo feio, Edward Cullen.

— Edward não é feio, todas as meninas matariam por ele! – Alice encarou a amiga por um momento. – Incluindo você!

— Alice, faz um favor? – Alice franziu o cenho, apreensiva.

— Diga, Belinha

— Primeiro, PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE BELINHA! Anão de jardim – Alice riu. – Segundo, cale a sua boca! Eu não me importo com o tal Edward, ok?

— Ok – Alice fez uma pausa – Pode deixar Belinha, eu não vou contar pro Edward que você é totalmente apaixonada por ele!

— Já chega! Vem aqui seu hidrante! – Alice correu da amiga, gargalhando alto enquanto Bella corria atrás dela, igualmente rindo.

[_Fim do Flashback_]

"_Ligue-me quando você estiver no aeroporto! Ah, finalmente vou poder te ver e te dar uma surra porque você cortou seu cabelo LINDO pra manter esse curtinho com pontas pra todos os lados. Você precisa de um fotógrafo que realce isso, você precisa de MIM! Haha. Eu amo você, Alicinha". _

— Senhorita, poderia, por favor, desligar seu celular? Estamos prestes a decolar. – A aeromoça chamava a atenção de Alice.

— Ah, claro! – ela sorriu simpática.

Bella, ah como sentia falta dela! A cada minuto, Alice deixava a grande "Alice Brandon" de lado para enfrentar, frente a frente, o passado e as memórias que Nova York despertava em si...

**-x-x-**

[_Flashback_]

— Jasper, eu não acho que... – Alice mordeu o lábio. – Seus pais podem chegar e...

— Meus pais estão em Boston, convenção de alguma coisa. – Jasper sorriu de forma majestosa, o que sempre fazia, deixando Alice atordoada. – Aliás, seu presente é grande demais para ser carregado para a escola.

— Jazz, eu disse que não precisava gastar dinheiro comigo e... – Alice estava prestes a brigar com ele, com um longo discurso de "ele não deveria gastar dinheiro com ela".

Alice vinha de uma grande família. Os pais eram "bilionários". Com ações na bolsa, além do conjunto de empresas que compunham as "Indústrias ", Alice nascera e crescera sem falta de nada, mas sim, com exagero sem medida. A família Whitlock não chegava a tanto. Donos de uma fortuna avaliada em alguns milhões; ainda sim não era digna de comparação. O que não queria dizer que não eram capazes de uma vida confortável. Porém, a diferença entre alguns dígitos nas contas bancárias, poderia trazer alguns problemas, Alice tinha total consciência disso.

— Shiu! – Jasper a interrompeu, pousando seu indicador nos lábios da moça – Eu não gastei nada.

Jasper guiou Alice por sua casa, até a garagem, onde o piano de cauda, de Edward, ocupava grande parte do local. Ele sentou-se no grande banco, dando um tapinha ao seu lado, chamando Alice.

— Você não... – ele sorriu, tocando os primeiros acordes da canção.

A música era leve, suave, engraçada e incrivelmente doce. Contava detalhes da relação deles sob os codinomes "John e Jane". Alice gargalhou, corou e deixou até com que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

— E então? – Jasper perguntou apreensivo.

— Eu... – Alice fez uma pausa crítica, deixando-o preocupado. – Jazz, eu estou sem palavras! É linda!

Seu sorriso se iluminou, e logo depois ele inclinou-se para beijá-la.

— Feliz aniversário – ele sorriu a centímetros dela.

Alice o encarou por um momento, encontrando nele a certeza que precisava. Seus olhos verdes lhe traziam calma; os braços fortes, aconchego e proteção; eram seus lábios que ela gostaria de beijar para sempre. Esse era o momento certo. _Ele _era a _pessoa certa_.

— Jasper – Alice sussurrou encarando-o.

— O que foi? – ele sorriu em resposta, porém, franziu o cenho ao fitar o semblante sério de Alice – Está tudo bem? Alice, por favor, se houver algum problema...

— Jasper, não! – Alice o silenciou – Nós já tivemos inúmeras conversas sobre isso e eu sempre disse que estava esperando o momento certo... – As palavras de Alice eram nítidas, seu rosto sério, afastando qualquer possibilidade de piada do ambiente. – E é agora.

Jasper levou alguns instantes para compreendê-la, quando o fez, a fitou surpreso.

— Alice, não precisa ser assim! Você precisa se sentir à vontade e eu poderia arrumar um lugar legal para nós e... – ela o interrompeu com um sorriso.

— Jazz, esse é o local onde eu gostaria de estar! Não porque é o mais magnífico e incrível, mas porque você está aqui comigo, porque eu te amo! E mesmo sendo meu aniversário, quero entregar para você o que nenhum outro jamais terá! – As palavras dela foram o suficiente. Jasper a tinha nos braços, ela seria dele, ele seria dela. Alice? A garotinha, agora dava espaço para uma Alice, mulher. Uma bela mulher.

[_Fim do Flashback_]

Jasper riu. O piano de Edward e as lembranças que ele trazia. Edward jamais saberia do que acontecera, ou queimaria ele próprio o presente do Vovô Cullen.

Ah, se Jasper soubesse o que aconteceria, se ele soubesse o quanto a dor e magoa iriam soterrar toda e qualquer lembrança feliz que a contivesse. Se ele pudesse simplesmente asfixiar todo e qualquer sinal de sentimento que ele tinha por aquela mulher. Mas não conseguia, e imaginava se ela havia conseguido.

**-x-x-**

[_Flashback_]

— Jazz... – Alice mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar dele.

— O que? – ele sorriu.

— Esquece! – ela deu de ombros.

— Alice... – Sua voz tomou um tom mais sério, enquanto ele sustentava o rosto dela com o indicador.

— É que... – ela o encarou e sentiu as bochechas corarem. Ele a fitava, atento, a incentivando. – Meus pais farão uma viagem. Uma viagem um pouco... Longa! E eu queria saber se poderia ficar na sua casa... – A risada rouca de Jasper fez com que Alice sentisse as bochechas queimarem – Viu? Eu disse que era estupidez e...

— Alice, mas é claro! – ele acariciou o rosto da menina. – Mas, não acho que seus pais concordariam! Tudo bem que você ficaria com o quarto de Rosalie, com certeza ela não se importaria, até porque não ia ficar sabendo. – ele riu consigo ao imaginar o que a irmã faria ao saber que seu quarto fora "habitado" por outra pessoa. – Mas é claro que pode.

Alice respirou aliviada. Bella não pudera ajudar. Porém, sabia que podia contar com ele. Sabia que mesmo que não pudesse ficar na casa dos Whitlock, Jasper arrumaria um local para eles.

— É só por algumas semanas, no máximo um mês! – ela sorriu.

A conversa que tivera na noite passada com os pais a preocupara. _Muito._

— _Alice, seu pai e eu conversamos, e gostaríamos de lhe informar que nós vamos deixar Nova York – Janeth Brandon, a mãe de Alice utilizava o tom de sempre, superior e impecavelmente suave. _

— _Deixar Nova York? – Alice arfou. _

— _Querida, você sabe! São os negócios – Jean Brandon, o pai de Alice sentara ao lado da filha, segurando sua mão. – A empresa precisa se estender pela Europa e nós vamos em busca disso. Além de que, sua mãe tem planos em Milão com a moda._

— _Não é magnífico? – Os olhos de Janeth brilhavam com a idéia. Todo o glamour embriagava a tão respeitada Senhora Brandon, que não poderia ser conhecida como grande amante de Nova York. _

— _Boa sorte para vocês. – Alice alternava seu olhar os encarando. Não deixaria Nova York. Não mesmo._

— _Mas Alice! – Jean chamou a atenção da filha. – Nossa primeira parada é Paris, você ama Paris! – Era verdade. Alice era apaixonada pela grande propriedade dos Brandon na França. Além disso, Jean Pierre Brandon, o grande magnata era respeitado. Alice seria tratada como rainha._

— _Não me importo! – A garota cruzou os braços, birrenta. – Eu ficarei! _

— _Ah é mesmo? – Janeth gargalhou. – Não seja ridícula, Alice! Como sobreviveria? De vento? Acha mesmo que seu pai a manteria em outro continente? Sozinha? Ora, faça-me o favor!_

— _Eu posso... Trabalhar! – A voz da menina falhou e sua pouca credibilidade fora extinta._

— _O que você sabe fazer? – Os olhos de Janeth queimavam, sabia que o desafio lançado à filha era demais. – Estou esperando uma resposta, Mary Alice Brandon..._

— _Eu posso aprender! Sou esperta! – A menina saltou do sofá aveludado, encarando a mãe na ponta dos pés. – E quanto à moradia, este apartamento também é meu!_

— _Não enquanto eu estiver vivo! – Jean lembrou a filha. – Aliás o apartamento já está à venda... _

— _Eu vou encontrar um local onde morar! Se eu conseguir... Eu posso ficar? – Alice encontrou os olhos do pai, esperançosa. _

— _Se conseguir... – Alice abraçou o pai com força, os olhos marejados. _

— _Obrigada! _

Os pais da garota jamais aceitariam que Alice morasse com o namorado, o que no momento era um grande problema. A força tarefa realizada para a aprovação foi tremenda, envolvendo telefonemas da própria Rosalie se apresentando como amiga íntima de Alice, sem mencionar seu sobrenome, tornando sua estadia em Nova York uma grande mentira, apadrinhada por Randee, a mãe de Jasper. Após conversar com a própria, Jean concordou com a idéia, o que deixou Janeth possessa. Desde o "acordo", Alice passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de "Rosalie" se acostumando com a vida na casa dos "Johnson".

Um dia antes da partida dos Brandon, Alice decidiu passar em casa após a escola para pegar algumas peças de roupa, embora sua mudança completa fosse feita por uma equipe.

Era inacreditável como o belo dia ensolarado havia se transformado em uma terrível tempestade. O quão impossível era encontrar um táxi vazio em plena Manhattan. Chegando a casa dos Whitlock, Alice foi surpreendida ao encontrar a porta entreaberta.

— Jasper? – os cabelos encharcados de Alice molhavam seu casaco, enquanto a brisa fria arrepiava os pelos de seu braço. – Randee?

Risadas em tom acima do normal chamaram sua atenção. Elas vinham do quarto de Jasper.

— Ora Jasper, por favor! – uma voz enjoativa, quem sabe aguda demais, melosa demais, chamara sua atenção.

— É verdade! – Alice reconheceu o tom de gozação de Jasper, o que a faz se apressar ao subir as escadas. – Acredite em mim, Amanda! Eu não minto!

— Claro, claro que não! – Não era possível. Era uma miragem. Era um sonho. Melhor, era um pesadelo. Dos mais terríveis, dos piores que Alice já tivera. Queria acordar, queria acordar o mais rápido possível. Por que o despertador irritante não a despertava? Por que Marie, a empregada dos Brandon não a acordava gentilmente? Por que seu pai não vinha lhe dar um beijo na testa antes de ir trabalhar? Provavelmente, _por que não era um sonho_.

Jasper, com os cabelos molhados, ria, utilizando apenas uma calça de moletom surrada. Ao seu lado, a garota de voz enjoativa, no mínimo dois ou três anos mais velha, vestia uma camiseta masculina, aparentemente velha e possuía uma toalha na cabeça.

— Ops – ela murmurou ao perceber Alice na porta.

— Alice? – Jasper sorriu ao vê-la. Entretanto, algo a mais nos olhos marejados além da fúria transparente nos olhos azuis o despertaram. – Alice! Alice...

Alice mordeu o lábio e sem mais, desceu correndo as escadas, indo em direção a chuva que a aguardava do lado de fora.

— Alice, espera! – A voz ofegante de Jasper se aproximava cada vez mais da menina, que corria cada vez mais devagar. – Alice, por favor, me escuta!

— Escutar o que Jasper? – Os olhos marejados de Alice atrapalhavam sua visão, fazendo com que ela andasse cada vez mais devagar. – Eu pensei que você era diferente! Ah, como eu fui idiota!

— Alice, por favor, me deixa explicar – A risada falhada dela foi sarcástica.

— Jasper, por favor, cala a boca! – ela cuspiu as palavras.

Em poucos segundos, Jasper estava ao seu lado e em resposta, Alice escondeu o rosto com os braços. Já era humilhante ser traída assim, não queria que ele tivesse consciência de que ela estava chorando por ele. Ele não teria esse fato para se vangloriar.

— Alice, Alice, por favor, olha para mim! – Jasper implorava, tentando afastar, inutilmente, os braços da garota.

— Pra que Jasper? Pra nunca mais poder pensar em você sem sentir náuseas? – Alice manteve a voz o mais fria possível.

— Alice, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – As primeiras lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do rapaz.

— Então o que era? Ora Jasper, eu não sou idiota! – As palavras de Alice eram cortantes como a brisa fria golpeava os seus corpos encharcados.

— Alice, por favor.

— Adeus Jasper... Adeus.

Por sorte ou então ironia do destino, um táxi parou ao lado do casal.

— Algum problema, senhorita? – o taxista, aparentemente havia assistido parte da discussão.

— Por favor, para Manhattam! – Alice fechou com força a porta do automóvel, deixando com que as lagrimas rolassem incessantemente pelo seu rosto.

Ao chegarem em frente à portaria do prédio dos Brandon, Alice jogou uma quantia muito a mais do que a viagem havia exigido, mas não se importava. Simplesmente correu, entrando rapidamente no elevador. Ao abrirem as portas, a garota correu para o apartamento, encontrando Jean e Janeth em uma conversa irrelevante sobre seus últimos minutos naquele apartamento.

— Alice! – Jean correu até a filha – Está encharcada!

— O que aconteceu? Está parecendo um mendigo! – Janeth franziu o cenho.

— Eu irei para Paris com vocês – A voz de Alice era decidida e forte e fez com que os pais a encarassem com uma ponta de duvida.

— Alice, você tem certeza? – Jean indagou a filha – Após tanto esforço...

— Eu tenho certeza papai – Alice enxugou os olhos, engoliu cada lágrima que seus dutos lacrimais insistiam em criar. – Agora vou tomar um banho, vejo vocês amanhã cedo.

[_Fim do Flashback_]

As lagrimas tímidas corriam pelo rosto de porcelana de Alice. Desde então, se obrigava a não pensar nisso. Maldita Nova York!

— _Senhores passageiros, estamos nos preparando para pousar, apertem seus cintos. A American Airlines agradece a preferência_.

Alice sabia o que lhe aguardava. As lembranças que passaram 10 anos lhe rondando, agora lhe acertavam como um soco no estômago. Havia crescido. Mais do que isso, havia amadurecido. Não seria covarde, ao contrário, encararia todos os fantasmas do passado de frente, por mais doloroso que isso pudesse ser.

Ela aguardou sua mala, que insistia em não aparecer. Pronta para reclamar, Alice a encontrou, acompanhada por dois, na sua definição, porque não, dois _malas._

— Ai meu Deus! – Alice correu ao encontro deles, que a aguardavam de braços abertos.

— Alice? Meu Deus! – Edward a encarou boquiaberto, enquanto tirava Alice do chão. – Desde quando Alice Brandon é tão gostosa?

— É ótimo te ver também, Edward mané Cullen! - Alice riu, quando ele finalmente a colocou no chão.

— Agora dá licença que a melhor amiga precisa dar uma surra nessa baixinha! – os olhos marejados de Bella deram lugar ás lagrimas e um abraço sufocante prendeu Alice nos braços da morena.

— Vocês parecem tão... Lésbicas! – Edward comentou recebendo um olhar de reprovação das duas. – O que? É um elogio! Eu fiquei excitado! – Os três gargalharam.

Jasper? Não, eles não tocaram no assunto. Eles sabiam o que isso significava para Alice. Foi o suficiente para que ela esquecesse? Jamais seria. Cada árvore contrastante com a selva de pedra de Nova York tinha um pedaço dos adolescentes apaixonados; era parte do cenário de sonhos do conto de fadas de Alice e Jasper.

— Alice? Alice! – Angie acenava para Alice no meio de uma multidão.

— A vadia ruiva não! – Bella bufou.

— A namoradinha do Jas... – Edward soltou sem pensar, fazendo com Bella o fuzilasse com os olhos.

— Hei Angie! – Alice sorriu.

— Você poderia ter me avisado que chegaria tão cedo, eu teria ido buscá-la no aeroporto! – Angie sorriu, encarando Bella – Ah, oi Edward.

— E aí, Angie? – Edward a cumprimentou educado.

— Mas que sorte a gente se encontrar hein? Ainda mais na hora do almoço! – Os olhos de Angie brilharam – Ah, deixa eu te apresentar, lembra do musico que eu te falei? – Bella e Edward se fitaram, apavorados. – Jasper, aqui Jasper! – Angie fez sinal para o rapaz que vinha ao encontro deles com alguns copos.

Os olhares se encontraram fazendo com que Jasper e Alice sentissem o mundo ao seu redor sumir. Não respiravam, não se mexiam, não piscavam. Seu único pensamento: _por favor, não!_

— Jasper? – Angie chacoalhou Jasper, esperando uma reação. Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso amarelo. – Ah! Graças a Deus, está vivo! – ela riu.- Jasper, essa é Alice, minha melhor amiga. – Angie podia sentir os olhos de Bella fixos em si, mas não deu devida importância.

— É um prazer, revê-la depois de... Tantos anos. –Jasper esticou a mão para Alice, que se surpreendeu. A frieza do gesto era nítida.

— O prazer é meu, Sr. Whitlock. – ela o correspondeu, com um aperto de mão frio.

A tensão era explícita, menos para Angie, que mantinha a conversa fluindo. Jasper e Alice se encararam grande parte do tempo. As respostas se escondiam constantemente dos milhares de perguntas que pipocavam em suas mentes. Uma única emoção, estampada em seus rostos, porém, para Jasper e Alice era um enigma: _Como eu senti sua falta. _

**x-x**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, eu só tenho uma coisa á dizer sobre essa última semana: U-AU! Gente, NUNCA na minha vida que eu ia pensar que a história seria tão bem aceita e que vocês, principalmente, comentariam! Vocês são incrivelmente gentis e mentirosas de mão cheia, ok? Obrigada pelas reviews LIIINDAS: **Bru Moraes** [não era mais do que a obrigação LOL], **Deh M. Oliveira**, **MahRathbone**, **Aninhah8**, **Kaarol** e **Caroline Marques**. E sim, eu também AMO o Edward ok? Como não amar hahahaha.

E outra coisa, eu sou bem burra, disse que a fanfic era inspirada em músicas, só que não coloquei a música no fim, caso alguém não tenha reconhecido ou queira ouvir, enfim. A música do capítulo 1 é **"Rolling in the deep" **da Adele e seguindo no mesmo ritmo, a música de hoje é **"Someone Like You"** igualmente dela. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e mais uma vez, muito obrigada! Vocês não têm noção, exceto a Bruna, do quão feliz e surpresa eu fiquei com cada palavra de vocês. Obrigada e até a semana que vem, tropa!


	3. I'm not falling apart

**N/A: **YEY! Oi povo, como vocês estão? Espero que vivos e pronto para o 3º capítulo. Detalhes técnicos: A música de hoje é "Not Falling Apart" do Maroon 5, se quiserem procurá-la.

Sem mais, enjoy (: 

**3 – I'm not falling apart **

A conversa continuava fluindo, graças a Angie, a única que não fora afetada pela tensão do momento. Angie tagarelava a respeito do filme e contava, em primeira mão, sobre a troca de roteiristas, graça a um "piti" do diretor. E o novo roteirista exigiu: os textos só seriam entregues no dia. E a historia original? Teria dado uma grande guinada.

— Que loucura não? – A ruiva riu. Como não obteve nenhuma resposta, continuou. – Mas então vocês se conhecem? – Jasper e Alice despertaram de seus devaneios.

— Como? – Alice perguntou, ainda o encarando.

— Vocês... – Angie fez uma pausa. – Se conhecem! Que mundo pequeno!

— Um ovo... – Bella comentou, sem a menor animação, fazendo com que Angie a fuzilasse com os olhos.

— Se bem... É verdade! Você nasceu em Nova York, não é mesmo Alice? – Angie se animava com a história, obrigando Alice a finalmente encará-la.

— Na realidade, eu nasci em Paris, mas me mudei para Nova York aos dois meses. – Alice sorriu – Por isso, me considero daqui.

— Como vocês se conheceram? – Angie perguntou. Jasper, Alice, Bella e Edward se entreolharam. Não era uma boa idéia...

— Angie, eu acho que... – Jasper indagou, sendo logo interrompido.

— No high school! Jasper e eu nos conhecemos no High School. – Os olhos verdes do rapaz foram de encontro aos azuis de Alice, que nesse momento se atentavam à curiosa Angie. – Na realidade, conheci Bella, Edward e Jasper no High School.

— Maldita sorte! – Edward riu, acompanhado por todos, exceto Bella e Jasper.

Bella era fotógrafa, não atriz. Sabia o quão boa atriz Alice era e isso a preocupada. Dez anos evitando falar de Jasper e simplesmente o encontrando na rua? Se a amiga soubesse o quanto Bella havia tentado a proteger dos cachos loiros e dos olhos verdes, mas eles insistiram em vê-la. E vê-la falar dele com um sorriso no rosto e tanta facilidade, impedia Bella de fazer o mesmo. Bella sabia o quanto Alice sofrera. Mesmo a distância, vira o quanto falar de Jasper era doloroso. Ao longo dos 10 anos de conversas por telefone, evitava ao máximo falar do rapaz e quando o fazia, o fazia por acidente. Não se sentia confortável com a situação, não mesmo.

Já Jasper, Ah Jasper! Não conseguia esconder quaisquer emoções que passassem por seu rosto. Não conseguia fingir, não conseguia mentir, sempre fora pego. Era transparente como água cristalina de uma nascente e como o tal, encarava a conversa como, no mínimo, perigosa.

— Como nunca me falou que possuía amigos tão... Encantadores, Alice? – Angie sorriu apontando para os rapazes.

- São meus tesouros escondidos. – Alice encarou Jasper que a fitava; a dúvida estampada nos olhos verdes do rapaz.

Deste momento em diante, Alice respondera automaticamente as perguntas de Angie e ria por algum comentário maldoso de Edward, enquanto travava uma batalha de olhares com Jasper.

Uma luta de emoções acontecia dentro deles. Gostariam de culpar um ao outro, gostariam de entender o porquê do fim sem aviso, sem sinais. Ele gostaria de culpá-la por ter sumido e arruinado tudo que tinham. Ela queria gritar e o acusar de traição. Ambos queriam a sensação de ter o outro nos braços _de novo_.

— Meu Deus! – Angie abafou a voz com a boca, com expressão de susto. – As horas voam quando se está com amigos!

— Gostaria de dizer o mesmo – Bella sorriu ironicamente para Angie que a ignorou.

— Preciso ir para as locações. – Angie levantou-se, pegando sua bolsa. – Vamos Alice?

— Desculpe Angie, mas preciso procurar um local para ficar ainda – Angie se preparava para avisar sobre horários, mas Alice não lhe deu a chance. – Todos já sabem sobre isso.

— Nada disso! – Bella ficou em pé, encarando Alice de cima. – Você vai para minha casa!

— Não Bella! – Alice riu – Eu vou procurar um lugar para ficar, e também, é tudo pago por eles!

— Desculpe se eu não sou tão rica! – Bella ergueu os braços, falando um tom mais alto, fazendo com que todos no local olhassem para eles.

— Isabella! – Edward puxou a garota pelo braço – Senta aqui logo!

— Hmmm – Alice sorriu – Senta aqui logo... – Todos na mesa riram, incluindo Jasper e a própria Bella. – Agora eu preciso ir antes que os paparazzi cheguem!

— Engraçado ainda não estarem nos arredores! – disse Angie com desdém.

— Mandy é um anjo e deixou com que um boato vazasse na internet... – Alice sorriu com malícia.

— Poxa Alice! – Edward bateu na mesa – Agora que eu pensei que ficaria famoso!

**x-x**

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice.

_Alice!_

O nome da garota insistia em soar em seus ouvidos como uma vitrola quebrada. Deitado no chão do quarto, com a guitarra nos braços, Jasper fitava o teto, tentando entender como Alice se tornada incrivelmente mais bela. Os cabelos longos e lisos deram lugar ao corte curto e pontas organizadas e ao mesmo tempo bagunçadas, apontando para todas as direções. Os olhos azuis se intensificaram, os tornando escuros, como o mar em dia nublado; belos, enigmáticos. O corpo, antes magro e com formas tímidas agora exalava sensualidade de uma mulher adulta. Um sorriso tímido, porém triste, apareceu em seu rosto.

Como ela se tornara um... Celebridade? Jasper conhecia a família de Alice o suficiente para saber que possuíam montanhas de dinheiro, o suficiente para comprar um país, porém, imaginara Alice casada com um dos amigos ou filhos dos amigos de seu pai, cuidando de suas empresas, mas não uma atriz hollywoodiana que precisa fugir dos paparazzi. E ele? Quem era Jasper Whitlock? Além do herdeiro rebelde, sempre comparado com o prodígio Rosalie. O garoto de 27 anos que desistira de aprender sobre os milhões e o mundo de ações para ser músico. Não, não fora para Los Angeles em busca de seu sonho. Era um músico sem fama. Tinha o que queria. Bebida grátis por tocar em algum bar, mulheres bonitas, sem cobranças, sem se incomodar com responsabilidades e consequentemente, sem dinheiro. Diversas vezes corria para a mãe ou para Carlisle Cullen, o pai de Edward, o super-herói que sempre os salvava. Jasper nunca se importara com o modo em que vivia, _até agora_.

**x-x**

Alice chegara às locações do longa com grandes sacolas e um belo sorriso.

— Nossa diva chegou, pessoal! – James corria até a garota, abraçando-a com força.

— James, sem muito alarde! – ela sorriu, colocando o indicador nos lábios, em sinal de silêncio.

— Oh! – disse ele com um tom afetado. – Mil perdões!

— Como está o clima por aqui? – Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha – Fiquei sabendo das novidades...

— A história está completamente diferente! – disse James – Porém, Henri disse que o que gravamos em Los Angeles permanece.

— O que aconteceu? – Alice mordeu o lábio, contendo uma risada.

— George e Henri tiveram uma longa discussão, do quão incompetente cada um era e então, George foi embora, com o roteiro completo e ameaçando processar-nos se o filme fosse lançado com seu roteiro. Então Henri pegou o que já havíamos gravado e entregou para Josef, um francês de sotaque engraçado e muito irritante! – É claro que Alice conhecia Josef Tardin, o arrogante roteirista francês, conhecido por seus trabalhos inovadores. – E ele quer lhe ver... O mais rápido possível.

— Por favor, não! – Alice bufou ao ver a figura miúda se aproximando dela.

— A majestosa, Alice Brandon! – os olhos cor de terra do homem brilharam os encontrá-la – É uma grande honra!

— É... Claro! – Alice sorriu amarelo.

— Alice, fiquei sabendo que você nasceu na França e morou por lá algum tempo – Alice abriu a boca para comentar algo, tornou a fechá-la. – O que me deixa muito orgulhoso! Alguém de classe e sangue decente nessa equipe – James rolou os olhos – Porém, também fiquei sabendo que morou em Nova York em sua infância e juventude...

— Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas quem lhe contou essas coisas? Sei que elas estão espalhadas por toda a parte, porém, o senhor não me parece o tipo de pessoa que fica na internet gastando seu tempo investigando a vida de atores... – Alice o encarou, enquanto ele sorria.

— Sua boba! Angie me contou sua história, e me ajudou muito! – Alice sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si, mas resolveu respirar fundo. O que não ajudou muito. – E gostaria de saber, se você não conhece um ator que esteja em Nova York e que seja excelente músico!

Alice virou-se para James, que deu de ombros. Ela voltou-se para o roteirista que sorria, simpático demais para ela.

— Não, não conheço! – Alice sorriu sem mostrar os dentes – Agora se me der licença...

— Alice, por favor, colabore! – a voz de Angie fez com que Alice girasse pelos calcanhares. Seu olhar poderia matar. – Você conhece... No mínimo um excelente músico.

— Edward... Edward Cullen – disse Alice para Josef – Ele é um excelente músico, mas não estou certa quanto à sua habilidade para atuação.

— Eu não falava de Edward, meu bem – Angie sorriu largo – Eu estava pensando em _Jasper_.

A cor do rosto de Alice sumiu. Por que Angie insistia em trazê-lo para perto de si?

— Ah sim – Alice deu de ombros – Faça o que quiser!

Alice se encaminhou para seu trailer, pensando nas palavras de Angie. Não, não daria certo. Jasper não atua. Não será aceito, não por Josef, muito menos por Henri. Mas pensar nele, próximo dela, já fazia com que seu corpo se arrepiasse.

**x-x**

— Jasper... Bella e eu vamos sair, devo voltar tarde – Edward sorriu para o amigo que dedilhava notas aleatórias na guitarra.

— Entendo! – Jasper sorriu.

— Tudo... Bem? – Edward questionou o amigo. Jasper sabia a quem ele estava se referindo.

— Tudo! Por que não estaria? – Jasper respondeu e Edward sorriu para o amigo – Edward, leve sua cara de cachorro com fome daqui, por favor! Eu estou bem, ok?

— Ok, eu entendo que o maricas não queira chorar na minha frente! Já basta a confissão dos seis meses... – Jasper largou a guitarra sobre a cama com violência, correndo atrás de Edward, que fechou a porta do quarto com força.

— Quem é o maricas agora? – Jasper riu, sendo interrompido pelo toque do celular.

— _Jasper... Withlock?_ – Uma voz masculina com forte sotaque chamou sua atenção.

— Whitlock. – Jasper corrigiu – O próprio.

— _Consegui seu número com uma amiga e por conta dela também, fiquei sabendo que o senhor é um grande músico_ – A voz enjoativa fez com que Jasper franzisse o cenho.

— O Senhor está no céu – Jasper brincou – E um grande músico? Que honra!

— _Não seja modesto_ – Ele sentia o sorriso na voz estranha – Você e seu amigo... Edward, eu gostaria muito de conhecê-los. – A voz fez uma pausa, com um riso – _Ora, onde estão os meus modos? Sou Josef, Josef Tardin, sou roteirista e estou trabalhando em um novo projeto e acredito que um de vocês se encaixaria no papel._

— Olha... Senhor... – Jasper mordeu o lábio.

— _Tardin _

— Tardin, eu nunca fui ator, não tenho a mínima idéia de como isso funciona e acredito que o senhor não esteja à procura de um iniciante! – Um longo silêncio fez com que Jasper pensasse que a ligação havia caído. – Sr. Tardin?

— _Amanhã, às 10 da manhã. Nas locações em Manhattam_ – Josef disse com clareza – _Espero por você e Edward_ – Antes que Jasper pudesse se opor, Josef desligou, deixando somente o silêncio do entardecer.

Ator? Quem havia o indicado? Quem diabos era Josef Tardin? De que montanha obscura essa avalanche havia aparecido? Porém, um fato fez com que Jasper parasse por um momento. Correu até o quarto de Edward, revirando o quarto até encontrar o laptop embaixo da cama.

Essa era a chance que ele precisava.

Tão inesperada que chegava a ser bizarra, porém, Jasper a agarraria com unhas e dentes. Jasper aprenderia tudo sobre Josef. Jasper Whitlock provaria que seu talento tinha algum valor, e procuraria se aprofundar em outros, alguns que nem ele tinha consciência de ter dentro de si. Pérolas totalmente escondidas.

_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again  
>I'm not falling apart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pois então, que reviravolta hein? Um capítulo cheio de crises do Jasper e com certeza importantíssimo pro decorrer da história. Gente, mais uma vez muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews lindas e um tanto exageradas de vocês. Vocês são gentis demais UHDAHUADHUADHUHADUHU'

Eu sou uma antissocial [nova ortografia me quebra as pernas] e me esqueci de falar. Quem quiser, pode me seguir no twitter! Tia **cinthia_barbosa**. Eu não mordo! [a menos que alguém peça LOL] e a nossa beta, que a maioria conhece **b_smoraes.**

Chega de balela! Até a próxima semana, e se preparem para um capítulo de fortes emoções MUAHAHAHAHA_  
><em>


	4. Be Somebody

******N/A: **Boa noite, Brasél! Ou melhor, boa madrugada HUDAADHUHAUDHUADUHAD' Isso tá passando rápido demais gente, que isso? Capítulo 4, já?

Eu sei que vocês estão comendo os dedos de curiosidade (ou não), pós capítulo tenso 3. Então, vos deixarei a sós com o 4° capítulo, que é, por enquanto, o capítulo favorito da nossa beta.

Preparem-se para uma overdose de Jasper - MUAHAHAHAHA

Betado pela **Bru Moraes** *-*

Enjoy! 

**4 – Be somebody**

O sol nascia e Jasper já estava em pé. Inquieto. Sem camisa. Apoiado na janela que dava para avenida movimentada ele observava. Nada em mente além do desafio que só viria às 10 da manhã. Jasper sabia cada detalhe da vida de Josef Tardin. Edward chegara após às 11 da noite, dando a chance para que Jasper lhe contasse sobre Josef. Edward aceitou, mesmo com um pé atrás.

Às 8 e meia, Jasper vestia uma camisa, calça e sapatos sociais. Estava ridículo! Ele riu olhando-se no espelho. Esse não era Jasper Whitlock. Após trocar de roupas por várias vezes, Jasper resolveu pela camisa branca, o jeans surrado e botas de couro.

— Dá pra parar de fazer barulho? Alguém com vida social está tentando dormir! – Edward abriu a porta, sonolento, com os olhos entreabertos.

— Cara, já são 09 e meia – Jasper estreitou os olhos, encarando um Edward de olhos pesados e sua eterna amiga: sua cueca samba-canção – Estou indo encontrar Josef, encontro com você lá?

— Caramba! O negócio lá! – Edward correu para o banheiro, largando sua peça de roupa no meio do corredor. Logo abriu o registro do chuveiro.

— Até mais – Jasper riu andando até a porta.

— Jasper, se você passar por aquela porta, você é um homem morto! – A água gelada do chuveiro caiu com força sobre o corpo de Edward, que deu um berro – Isso foi de propósito?

— Isso o que? – Jasper deu uma gargalhada estrondosa, batendo a porta trás de si.

**x-x**

Josef empurrou a porta atrás de si, fazendo com que ela batesse com força. Henri pulou da cama por causa do barulho.

— Delicadeza, o que você está fazendo no meu trailer? – Henri arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto se sentava na cama.

— Acabei o roteiro de hoje – Josef sorriu – Entregue aos atores! – Sua voz era autoritária. – E se quiser... Pode ler também.

— Ha-ha-há - - Henri zombou. – Mais alguma exigência, majestade?

— Gostaria de saber quem é o responsável pelo elenco! – Henri franziu o cenho, não entendo a pergunta de Josef.

— Ora, está falando com ele! – A voz de Henri era arrastada, mostrando o quão óbvia era a resposta.

— Bom, hoje irei fazer alguns testes com atores para o novo papel, se quiser vir... – Josef se encaminhava para a porta quando Henri saltou da cama.

— O que? Que audácia! – A voz de Henri subiu alguns tons, sendo quase um grito histérico.

— Audácia? Os personagens são meus! Eu é que sei quem é bom o suficiente para fazê-los! – Henri e Josef se encararam.

— A que horas é o teste? – Henri cruzou os braços, sustentando o olhar de Josef.

— Às 10 da manhã – Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do homem. Ele vencera, sabia que vencera.

— Às 10 da manhã estaremos gravando! – Henri sabia o que ele queria. Escolher, por si só os atores. Josef nunca estava errado quanto a eles. Seria um sucesso e os créditos pertenceriam ao roteirista, como em todos os seus trabalhos.

— Bom... É uma lástima que não possa estar conosco! – Disse Josef com sarcasmo, sua grande característica.

— Não, não é! – Henri sorriu largo – Excepcionalmente hoje, as gravações começarão às 11 horas.

**x-x**

Bella gemeu com reprovação ao ouvir o toque abafado do celular. Com os olhos ainda fechados ela pensava se atenderia ou não, porém, o aparelho vibrava incansavelmente embaixo do travesseiro da própria, que bufou.

O nome Alice chamava atenção enquanto o visor piscava.

— Bom dia Belinha – A voz de Alice era disposta, o que fez com que Bella pegasse o relógio que jazia no criado mudo.

— Oito e meia, Mary Alice Brandon? – disse Bella com a voz rouca devido ao sono – Você não tem nada pra fazer não, hein? Gravar, ligar pro seu noivo, uma roupa pra lavar, dar pra alguém, dormir, sei lá!

— Belinha, não seja ranzinza, sim? – Alice riu enquanto Bella sentava na cama. – E obrigada por lembrar-me sobre ligar pro Bradley!

— Oh! – disse Bella com um tom afetado – Fico feliz por ter ajudado, Sra. Brandon!

— Debochada – Alice rolou os olhos – Por favor, avise o seu porteiro que estou chegando e espero que você esteja pronta, de banho tomado e café pronto quando eu chegar!

— Sou sua escrava agora?

— Belinha, não complica! Hoje as filmagens começam mais tarde, então, pensei que poderíamos aproveitar o dia para fazermos coisas de garotas - Bella conseguia visualizar os olhos brilhantes de Alice, e isso não lhe agradava, não mesmo.

— Não estou gostando nenhum um pouco dessa conversa – Bella bufou. – E também, porque as gravações começam mais tarde?

— Algo com, "adições no elenco". – Bella sabia exatamente do que se referia. Josef Tardin - Belinha são apenas compras com sua melhor amiga da adolescência, a qual você ama e porque não dizer que idolatra também e...

— Alice, vá pro inferno! – Alice gargalhou enquanto Bella se tampava até a cabeça.

— Belinha...

— Adeus! – Bella desligou o aparelho e jogou-o na cama espaçosa.

Bella tinha total consciência do que viria. Alice chegaria e faria com que Jones, o porteiro, abrisse para que ela entrasse, não duvidando que ele lhe desse uma cópia da chave do apartamento. Alice tinha tudo nas mãos. O controle de tudo e todos e com certeza não havia nada que a baixinha simpática não conseguisse. Bella sabia e muito bem disso. Decidiu levantar-se e se aprontar, afinal, encararia o furacão Alice de qualquer forma.

**x-x**

Jasper olhava ansioso o relógio de pulso. Nunca o usara, então, sentia-se incrivelmente estranho. O presente do pai reluzia majestoso em seu pulso, anunciando às 10 da manhã. Jasper imaginava o porquê de estar o usando, mas não encontrou.

— Jasper... Whitlock? – A voz enjoativa carregava uma prancheta. Josef.

— É um prazer – Jasper sorriu, esticando a mão direita para o homem, que a ignorou.

Josef levantou o olhar para encará-lo. Começou pelos pés. As botas de couro, eram de tamanho 42? Aproximadamente. O jeans surrado fez com que torcesse a boca para o lado, tentando entender se a escolha fora condizente ou um erro. A camisa branca tinha as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e dois botões abertos. Marcava com perfeição os bíceps definidos e os ombros largos. E então, finalmente chegara a seu rosto. Os cachos loiros caiam com perfeição sobre o rosto. Os olhos verdes de Jasper fizeram com que Josef se lembrasse dos belos colares de esmeraldas da sua família. Os lábios bem desenhados emolduravam um sorriso simpático, que foi se desfazendo ao longo da análise de Josef. Sempre fora bom em "desvendar" as pessoas. Conseguia ver sua alma através de seus hábitos ou brincava de imaginar quem fora no colegial, o que fazia da vida. Uma cicatriz na unha do dedo médio poderia significar um grande segredo, ou algo inútil, como na maioria das vezes. Josef o encarou por longos minutos e algo o surpreendeu. Analisara Jasper de todos os ângulos e chegara somente a uma conclusão. _Não o entendia_. Os cachos angelicais e o rosto bem desenhado poderiam render a Jasper um papel perfeito de anjo, porém, os olhos verdes eram misteriosos e porque não, perigosos. Os lábios clamavam por contato. Até a mais puritana das mulheres se deixaria levar pelo "conjunto da obra", como Josef gostava de chamar. Josef não o codificava. Jasper era um mapa em códigos pré-históricos. E isso o incomodava.

**x-x**

Edward chegara às instalações com 15 minutos de atraso, cabelos desgrenhados e arfando violentamente.

— Edward Cullen se apresentando, senhor – Edward riu com a piada, sendo observado pelos semblantes sérios de Jasper, Henri e Josef.

— Está atrasado, meu jovem – Henri arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Claro! – Ele sorriu sem graça – Eu peço desculpas por...

— Não tem problema! – Os olhos de Josef brilharam.

Edward e Jasper se entreolharam, surpresos.

— Veja esse rosto! – Josef correu ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar o rosto de Edward. – Veja a perfeição dos traços! – Os dedos do homem percorriam a extensão de seu rosto, enquanto Edward o encarava apavorado. – Seus pais fizeram um ótimo trabalho, meu jovem!

— Obrigado? – Edward franziu o cenho encontrando um Jasper que prendia o riso.

— Vamos começar logo esse teste? – Henri interrompeu o "momento íntimo" de Edward e Josef.

— Vamos! – Josef respondeu radiante.

Os testes foram mais longos do que o esperado. Josef estava à procura de um músico. Mais do que isso, queria um talento, desconhecido, mais um para seu grande arsenal de talentos. Testava suas habilidades com os instrumentos, suas vozes, suas interpretações e até suas habilidades para improvisar.

Josef não tirava os olhos de Edward.

— Ok meus rapazes – a voz de Josef era plena e clara – precisarei de alguns minutos para confirmar o que já decidi!

Jasper suou frio. Edward seria o escolhido, obviamente.

— Nós precisaremos – Henri corrigiu, encarando o roteirista que rolou os olhos.

— Que seja! – bufou Josef.

— Com licença, senhores.

Em poucos segundos, Jasper e Edward estavam sozinhos em frente às câmeras que estavam desligadas.

—Wow! – soltou Edward.

— O quão insano é isso tudo? – Perguntou Jasper andando até o cenário. – Quantos milhões você acha que tem aqui?

— Acho que alguns do meu pai, alguns da sua mãe e quem sabe desse para cobrir – disse Edward com desdém, fazendo com que Jasper rolasse os olhos. – Por que nunca entramos para esse ramo antes?

— Claro! Carlisle ficaria incrivelmente feliz em gastar metade de sua fortuna para promover um filme do seu filho mimado – zombou Jasper.

— Você devia ser comediante Jasper, sério – Edward encarou o amigo.

— Também amo você, amorzinho – Jasper riu sendo interrompido por Henri e Josef, que já estavam de volta.

— Que rufem os tambores! – a voz de Josef transmitia tamanha felicidade do homem, fazendo Henri rolar os olhos.

Jasper e Edward se encararam, um sorriso estampado nos rostos dos dois. Quaisquer que vencessem, seria uma vitória dupla. Afinal, ambos teriam o apartamento reformado.

— Edward... – Josef andou até ficar de frente para ele – Você é magnífico, rapaz! Porém, não me surpreendeu – Josef deu de ombros – Era exatamente o que eu esperava.

Edward sorriu. "Tarefa cumprida".

Jasper sabia o resultado de tanta animação.

— Jasper... – Josef suspirou – Você é... Eu não lhe compreendo, essa é a verdade! – Jasper franziu o cenho. – Seus cachinhos dourados não se encaixam em nada a esses olhos verdes e ao peso que eles representam! Sua voz rouca é incrivelmente o oposto do que ela deveria ser. Ela não acalma, atiça. Ela não informa, ela seduz! Você é um mistério para mim, meu rapaz e isso me incomoda!

Jasper manteve os olhos em Josef, sem nenhuma palavra. Nunca imaginaria tais coisas de si mesmo. Para ele, sempre fora um homem normal, nada fora do comum. E agora, tinha um inventário completo sobre si e suas atribuições, totalmente desconhecidas dele. Jasper remoia cada palavra de Josef e cada vez mais, sentia como se não se conhecesse.

— E então... – Henri sorriu – decidimos que... – Josef o interrompeu.

— Jasper, o papel é seu! – Josef sorriu, estendendo a mão para o loiro, que o encarava incrédulo – Paul é perfeito para você, seria insanidade da minha parte se o papel não fosse seu!

Ainda sem nenhuma palavra, Jasper estendeu a mão, para o aperto firme.

— Por favor, Edward, seria uma honra se você se encontrasse com Steve, o responsável pela trilha sonora! – disse Henri com um sorriso simpático – Precisamos de algo seu no filme!

Edward o fitou incrédulo, agradecendo milhares de vezes pela oportunidade.

— Jasper, suas cenas se iniciam amanhã, porém, vou lhe dar a chance de ter o roteiro com antecedência, por ser seu primeiro papel... – Jasper sorriu enquanto Josef procurava as folhas em sua maleta – Aqui! – ele esticou o bolo, contendo cinco folhas, mas o puxou de volta – Isso é precioso! E não deixe com que NINGUÉM, incluindo a equipe ou qualquer um dos atores encoste nisso, estamos entendidos?

— Com certeza – Jasper assentiu.

— Nos vemos amanhã – Josef sorriu e seguido por Henri, deixou o local.

Edward correu até o amigo o parabenizando. Nesta manhã, Jasper Whitlock era somente... Jasper Whitlock, o músico de barzinhos de Nova York. 28 anos. Filho de Randee Whitlock. Irmão de Rosalie Whitlock. Dividia apartamento com Edward Cullen desde o fim do High School. Agora, Jasper tinha uma chance em um milhão de fazer valer. Fazer valer cada segundo de sua vida. A chance de aparecer, enriquecer, de ter estabilidade. Jasper precisava dessa chance, dessa guinada, e havia conseguido. Por mérito seu. Único e próprio. Pegou o roteiro com as duas mãos, avaliando o nome central, com letras bonitas. Porém, foram as letras miúdas no rodapé da folha que chamaram sua atenção. _Com Alice Brandon, James Rogers, Angie Garner. _

Um arrepio percorreu da ponta de sua espinha até o dedo mínimo dos pés. Estava perdido.

_Given the chance, I'm gonna be somebody  
>If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu devo sonhar desde CRIANÇA pra fazer essa cena do Edward com o Josef. Sorry, eu não resisti! LOL Vocês viram? Jasper não é uma múmia mal humorada que só sabe pensar, respirar Alice. Ele também sabe ser bem palhacinho. Tava sentindo saudade dele assim, pelo menos na minha cabeça ele é assim hahahaha'. Pois então, o que vai acontecer? Alice? Jasper? Angie? Todos no mesmo ambiente! Cenas do próximo capítulo hahahaha

**P.s:** O capítulo de hoje, patrocinado pelas Organizações Tabajara, tem como título a música ~~MARAVILHOSA~~ do **Kings of Leon - Be Somebody**. Vale ~~MUITO~~ a pena conferir. Palavra de quase-fã HAHAHAHA'

Boa semana e me digam o que estão achando! See ya, tropa (: 

**N/B:** JASPER É LINDO! EU AMO ELE FOREVER! E esse capítulo é maravilhoso (:" HUAHUAUHAUHAUHAHUAUHHUAUHA


	5. Runaway

**N/A: **Hey people! Chegamos ao momento "_Alice também sofre? A dúvida da humanidade será respondida_". Acho que esse deveria ter sido o nome do capítulo LOL

Gente, esse capítulo é um tanto especial. Primeiro, que "Runaway" foi eleita por mim e pela **Bru Moraes** como música tema Alisper. Então, pra quem quiser conferir essa música linda e diva do **Maroon 5** eis o link: .com/watch?v=UzCcgwtvOf0&ob=av2e . Segundo, que ele é especialmente para a **Bru** que estava de aniversário ontem e já pode ser presa HAHAHAHA. E eu vou calar a minha boca e deixar vocês livres para lerem.

Capítulo betado pela **Bru Moraes**. Thanks, dear!

Enjoy!

**5 – Runaway **

Alice chegara cedo às locações. Não havia ninguém além dos seguranças no local, que nem sequer aparentaram perceber sua presença. Correu até seu trailer. O local era incrivelmente amplo. Possuía uma grande penteadeira com espelho, várias mudas de roupas, além de um notebook e até uma cama! Estava inquieta. Passara a noite em claro e já previa os sermões por conta das olheiras tímidas. Alice estava esgotada. Não bastava interpretar no estúdio, agora Alice era atriz em tempo integral. A proximidade de Jasper era arrasadora. Aparentava ser forte, porém era uma muralha sensível prestes a ruir pelo toque delicado de uma pena.

Sentou-se em frente ao grande espelho e se encarou por um momento. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos circulados por tímidas manchas roxas. A cara de sono. Sem a maquiagem, o cabelo magnífico e as roupas esplêndidas, Alice era somente, Alice. Quando havia deixado de ser a filhinha de papai, mimada e rica para ser celebridade mundial? Quando havia deixado de ser a "pequena" de Jasper para ser a futura esposa de Bradley? Nem ela própria sabia!

**x-x  
><strong>

— Isso é incrível! – Angie dava pequenos pulinhos de animação – Eu sabia que você seria escolhido!

— Posso culpá-la, então? – Jasper riu.

— Culpada! – Angie levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

O dia havia amanhecido diferente. O sol era tímido, porém claro e incrivelmente brilhante. Jasper sabia suas falas de cor e se orgulhava disso. Chegara as locações e encontrara Angie sem dificuldade. Aparentemente, a ruiva possuía um radar que apitava em alto e bom som ao detectar qualquer sinal do vulcão "Jasper Whitlock".

— Espero poder contracenar com você – Angie mordeu o lábio.

— Iremos – Jasper soltou, com um sorriso. – Até mais do que você pensa!

— JASPER! – Angie o encarou boquiaberta – Você tem o roteiro e não me mostrou? Seu traidor! – ambos riram enquanto ela distribuía pequenos tapinhas no peito do rapaz.

— Josef me proibiu! – ele sorriu, fazendo com que as covinhas características se formassem – E você já tem o maior spoiler do mundo!

— Vou morrer de tanta ansiedade! – ela parou a poucos centímetros dele, fazendo com que o sorriso de Jasper sumisse.

— Angie... – Jasper suspirou.

Poderia ter falado mais, se não fosse interrompido bruscamente.

— MEU LOIRO FAVORITO! – Bella correu e com força jogou o corpo sobre Jasper, o abraçando, forçando-o a tentar se equilibrar. – O que você faz aqui, meu amor?

— Isabella, nós já conversamos que drogas fazem mal... – Jasper riu enquanto ele continuava tentando ficar em pé e Angie rolava os olhos.

— Você não sabe que o acesso é restrito? – Angie perguntou ríspida e ergueu uma sobrancelha – Vou chamar a segurança!

— Jazz, desde quando deixam animais transitarem livremente em um set de filmagens? – Bella sorriu inocente para Jasper – Já sei! – os olhos castanho-esverdeados se iluminaram – Faz parte do filme? Que lindo! Adoro filmes com cachorros! – Angie bufou, e se dirigiu, a passos firmes, para seu trailer.

— Você é má, Isabella! – Jasper pegou o rosto da morena com ambas as mãos – _Má_!

— Também amo você, estrupício – Bella piscou – Mas afinal de contas, o que você faz aqui?

— Eu pensei que você soubesse de tudo! – Jasper debochou fazendo com que a garota rolasse os olhos. – Eu estou no filme!

— Jasper, você já foi melhor em fazer piadas – Bella franziu o cenho.

— Não é piada, _Belinha_! – Jasper sorriu largo.

— Meu Deus! Você também não! – Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, bufando – Deus, por quê? Por quê? Eu poderia me chamar Martha, Katherine, Jane até Jacobina, mas Isabella pra que todos possam me chamar de "Belinha"? Por que, Senhor?

— E o Oscar de melhor drama vai para... – Jasper imitou fielmente a voz de um típico apresentador do Oscar.

— Desde quando você é ator?

— Desde ontem! – ele sorriu

— Você se meteu na maior roubada, você sabe disso, não sabe? – Bella sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

— Não estou entenden... – Jasper não conseguiu terminar a frase.

— Está sim, Jasper Whitlock! – Bella cruzou os braços. – Alice está nessa droga e eu espero que essa sua "carreira" – A garota fez as aspas com os dedos – não seja fruto disso!

Jasper abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou. Porém, Bella não tinha razão, não fora por causa _dela_. Jasper nem sequer sabia que Alice estava no longa até ler seu nome no rodapé da folha. Mas não discutiria com Bella. Era provável que ela o convencesse de que tudo era sobre Alice.

— E você, o que faz aqui? – Bella deu de ombros.

— Estou procurando emprego – ela mordeu o lábio – Quem sabe o diretor encontra algo apropriado para a querida "Bells"

— Algo me diz que a querida "Bells" não vai conseguir nada de um diretor gay!

— Droga! – ambos riram.

**x-x**

Alice tinha total consciência do que estava acontecendo. Ele estava ali, a centímetros dela. O corpo nu. As carícias. A respiração descompassada. O gosto salgado do suor. Os lábios que lhe tocavam com suavidade, precisão. Olhos que admiravam seu corpo. Os olhos mais belos que ela já vira. Ela sabia que ele estava ali, por ela, porque a amava. Ela o conhecia por completo. Ela o amava. Ela aproveitaria cada minuto com ele. Ela estava com ele. Ela estava com _Jasper_.

Seus lábios tocavam seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros da garota, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Por vários momentos, esquecera de respirar.

— Alice – a voz grossa sussurrava seu nome.

— Jasper... – Alice respondia, com dificuldade.

— Alice – a voz estava mais próxima.

— Jasper... – A garota suspirou.

— Alice... – a voz distorcida fez com que Alice prestasse atenção nos fatos. As mãos fortes não passeavam por seu corpo. A respiração falhada não estava a centímetros dela. A presença dele havia sumido.

— Alice! – a voz feminina reprimia o riso.

— Bella! – Alice pulou da cama, ficando em pé em um átimo.

Bella gargalhou alto enquanto Alice esfregava os olhos. O sonho de sempre, que a perseguiu pelos últimos 10 anos. Porém, o sorriso adolescente de Jasper fora substituído pelo rosto másculo do homem que a encontrara por acidente.

— Desculpe por acabar com a sua fantasia matinal, mas estão todos atrás de você – Bella não conseguia parar de rir.

— Idiota! – Alice correu até o espelho, analisando sua situação. – Estou terrível e... – ela fez uma pausa – Que horas são?

— Meio dia e meio! – Bella sorriu.

— Maldição! – murmurou arrumando o cabelo, em vão.

**x-x**

— Por favor! – Henri batia com a faca no copo de vidro, pedindo atenção.

O elenco completo fazia as refeições juntos, além de equipe técnica, de apoio, etc.

— Gostaria de dar as boas vindas ao nosso novo companheiro de elenco, senhoras e senhores, vos apresento Jasper Whitlock – Henri sorriu, antes que a onda de aplausos e palavras de aprovação começassem.

— E, por favor, gostaria de dar alguns avisos – Josef se pos de pé, fazendo com que Henri franzisse o cenho.

— Josef... - Henri sorriu ameaçador, para Josef.

— Sobre o roteiro original - ele sorriu, ignorando o diretor bufando ao seu lado. – Tínhamos um casal, interpretado por nossa querida Alice e James, que após muitas dificuldades, se casava no fim – Ele riu debochado – O quão clichê isso soa para vocês, meus amigos? Então, quero que todos saibam qual é o novo "_feeling_". – Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo –Alice e James continuam sendo os protagonistas, porém, já casados e com algumas crises no casamento que serão, ou não, solucionadas no final. Obrigado a todos.

A equipe estava boquiaberta. Era uma guinada e tanto e todos sabiam disso.

**x-x**

—Alice, desculpa – Bella sorriu para a amiga que era penteada e maquiada por Pierre.

— Não se preocupe! – Alice assentiu triste – Se eu não estivesse atrasada isso não teria acontecido. – _Est suffisant, Pierre. Merci._***** – O rapaz deixou o trailer com um aceno de cabeça

— Alice, eu queria poder ajudar e... – Bella lamentou e Alice suspirou encarando o proprio colo.

— Bella, eu não posso ser ajudada! – Ela mordeu o lábio, girando na cadeira para encontrar a amiga. – Mas eu não posso negar, eu ainda o amo! Incrivelmente e dolorosamente, eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa!

— Então porque você simplesmente não diz isso pra ele e...

— Rá ! – Alice riu, a voz amargurada – Pra quê? Jasper não vai ter a chance de me fazer de idiota de novo e...

— Alice, essa não é a verdade! Eu sei o que aconteceu e...

— Isabella, eu estava lá! Eu vi! – Alice se pôs de pé, encarando os olhos escuros da amiga. – Não há nada a ser dito!

— Você precisa ouvir a verdade! – Bella insistiu, enquanto Alice andava até a porta.

— Bella, por favor, acho que hoje já ouvi o suficiente – A luz amarelada invadiu o local, enquanto Alice deixava o trailer.

**x-x**

— Jasper, a partir de agora, você é Paul Stanley e você é casado com Joanne Simons, nossa querida Angie – a voz de Josef era monótona, como se ele estivesse falando sobre o tempo. Angie por sua vez estava radiante. Devidamente vestida, estava abraçada ao braço direito de Jasper, se aninhando ali. - Agora eu quero que esse beijo seja de verdade, apaixonado, mas não Hollywood. Um casal normal que se ama.

— Fácil – Angie sussurrou.

A cena correu com perfeição. Jasper era incrível e Josef se perguntava a todo momento como ninguém havia o encontrado e ao mesmo tempo, se parabenizava, afinal, Jasper era Paul Stanley. Um bad boy, casado, mas que não abrira mão do seu "estilo de vida". E então, o esperado primeiro beijo, interpretado com perfeição, segundo Josef. Porém, Jasper sabia que havia um tanto de verdade naquilo e se incomodou com isso. Após o tape perfeito, Jasper e Angie foram dispensados.

— Foi uma otima cena – Angie sorriu.

— É, foi mesmo – ele concordou educado.

**x-x**

Alice caminhava pesadamente até a "sala dos Thompsons" . O sonho ainda era fresco em sua memória, o que tirava toda sua atenção. Maldito, maldito maldito!

— Alice... – A voz grave chamou sua atenção.

Jasper usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, calça igualmente preta e um all star surrado. Era isso, Alice se encontrara com o Jasper do High School, 10 anos mais velho.

— Jasper? – sua voz era um sussurro.

— Acho que você já sabe quem é a nova "adição no elenco" – ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.— Droga – Alice sussurou, forçando um sorriso a aparecer

– Seja bem vindo.

— Não foi por isso que eu lhe chamei – Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e o ar -sumir. – Acho que precisamos conversar...

— Jasper, por favor, não faça com que isso dure mais do que o necessario. Nada precisa ser dito!

— Alice... – James abraçava a moça pela cintura, com um sorriso que foi se esvaindo aos poucos. – Desculpe, eu não...

— Não tem problema, James – ela sorriu – Jasper já havia terminado, não é mesmo?

**x-x**

— Estamos combinados então? Ás 9 no Apple's – George falou alto se despedindo de todos.

Estavam todos combinados. Ás 9 horas, o elenco e a equipe se encontrariam no Apple's para comemorar a chegada de Jasper, que fora recepcionado de braços abertos. O sorriso simpático era o grande culpado. Todos, menos Alice. Passara o dia remoendo as palavras dele.

— Precisamos conversar – ela rolou os olhos – Conversar o que? – Alice andava de um lado para o outro. Logo, logo, faria um buraco no chão.

Minutos depois, quando ela já estava deitada, um bip alto do celular fez com que Alice rolasse pela cama larga do apartamento.

— _Apple's. Vem ou não? B._ – Bella.

Alice usava o pijama composto de camiseta e short, azuis, que ganhara do pai há pouco tempo. Era obvio que não iria. A festa era de Jasper e... Espere! Isso era o que todos que os conheciam iriam pensar. Alice poderia sair, poderia ir no Apple's, não necessariamente por Jasper, mas seus colegas estariam lá, além dos melhores amigos. Não havia problema, havia?

**x-x**

A música era alta e o Apple's estava lotado. Para um barzinho escondido no coração do Brooklyn, era uma noite em especial. Principalmente para uma quinta-feira. Alice observava a tudo e todos do balcão. As bolhas de gás do champgne se desfaziam uma a uma, enquanto ela passava os dedos pelo contorno da taça. Uma lagrima tímida rolou pelo rosto da garota.

— Comemorando algo ? – A voz em seu ouvido a obrigou a sorrir.

— Tentando achar um motivo para comemorar – Alice encarou um Edward sorridente.

— Por que ?

— Porque sou masoquista! – Alice riu acompanhada por ele.

— Um whisky por favor, com muito gelo – Edward chamou o barman. – Você precisa se tratar!

— Por favor, não deixe que seu amigo perceba que o excelentíssimo melhor amigo não está comemorando! – Edward encontrou a mão livre de Alice que pousava no balcão, brincando com seus dedos – Ah! Não há perigo! Ele vai imaginar que você está dormindo com alguma vadia...

— Você é uma insensível, Alice! – Edward fechou a cara, debochando.

**x-x**

A batida antiga embalava a todos em uma dança muito animada. Angie dançava rente a Jasper que ria como a muito não fazia.

— Está demais, não está? – Os olhos de Angie brilhavam e seu sorriso era encantador.

— Muito obrigado! – disse Jasper, lutando inutilmente contra a batida insurdecedora.

— O que ? – Angie franziu o cenho, se aproximando ainda mais dele.

— Eu sei que foi sua ideia! – Jasper sussurrou em seu ouvido – Então, muito obrigado!

Angie se afastou dele, o suficiente para encará-lo por um momento e encontrar seu sorriso repleto de beleza. Fora o suficiente. Angie se aproximou novamente, dessa vez indo de encontro, de forma certeira aos lábios do rapaz, que não teve como escapar.

Jasper interrompeu o beijo de forma gentil, sorrindo logo após.

— Angie... – Jasper mexeu nos cabelos enquanto fitava o chão.

Ela simplesmente se afastou, com um sorriso triste.

Edward se aproximou, encarando o amigo com descrença. Jasper simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Você não viu sua convida de honra, viu? – Edward sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.

— Alice? – Jasper correu os olhos pela multidão, encontrando o lugar vazio no balcão.

A garota, já de costas, deixava o local com um olhar por cima do ombro, encontrando o olhar de Jasper. Ele precisava esclarecer as coisas. Mas como se ela não lhe dava uma chance sequer?

_When I finally found the words to say  
>But I can't tell you if you<br>Turn around and run away, run away_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **MUAHAHAHA! Todos querem me matar, eu sei! ' E agora, gente? Alice ainda o ama, que lindo! Confesso que até eu estava com dúvidas ultimamente, mas ela o ama! O que não adiantou muita coisa né? Enfim, quanto ao link da música, se alguém abriu, SIM! Esse é o clipe. Concordo que é um dos mais fracos do Maroon, porém, tem uma idéia legal. O mano se jogar no surf, que é sua paixão, pra tentar esquecer da garota. Não muito diferente do nosso caso né? Enfim, comentem, digam o que acharam, me jurem de morte, qualquer coisa!

*_ Preparem-se para muitos capítulos com músicas do Maroon 5 como tema HAHAHAHAHA_

Até semana que vem, tropa.


	6. How

**N/A: **Um pouquinho atrasada, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Êê! CHEGAMOS AO DIVISOR DE ÁGUAS DE "I'LL BE YOUR SONG" e eu estou ~~morrendo~~ de curiosidade de saber o que vocês vão dizer sobre ele. Então, chega de blá-blá-blá e é issaê.

Obrigada à **Bru** por ter betado, gracinha!

So, enjoy!

**6 – How**

Após algumas semanas, o filme já havia tomado forma. Os Stanley haviam se envolvido de forma perigosa com os Thompson. Não como um clichê comum, onde o marido de uma família é infiel e se encontra com a esposa promíscua da outra. Na trama de Josef, todos eram infiéis, marido e mulher se traindo mutuamente, em ambos os casos. Traição correspondida com traição. Alice, James, Angie e Jasper protagonizavam longas cenas de amor frio em um casamento em ruínas, cenas intensas com os amantes, embora o contato físico não exista. Não _ainda._

Era claro o fato de que Josef criara um ambiente completamente novo, recheado de traições, enganos e muita sensualidade na medida certa. Era igualmente claro que Josef se empenhava de forma absurda em incrementar e colocar Jasper e Alice como protagonistas. O que não os agradava.

**xx**

— Alice? Cinco minutos! – Um assistente da produção disse pela fresta da porta aberta.

— Obrigada! – ela sorriu agradecida.

— Já viu seu roteiro de hoje? – perguntou Bella com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

— Bella, tire os pés da minha cama, por favor! – Alice rolou os olhos, gargalhando logo depois.

— Sua fresca! – a morena bufou, batendo os pés com força no assoalho do chão, ficando em pé.

— Alice? Três minutos! – O mesmo rapaz agora adentrava o local com um bloco de folhas.

— Querido, em que planeta você vive que dois minutos significam dois segundos? – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando o rapaz que se encolheu de forma assustada.

A risada estrondosa de Alice preencheu o local enquanto ela pegava as folhas da mão tremula do rapaz.

— Me, me, me... – Ele gaguejou, corando.

— Não tem problema, Juan – Alice lutou corajosamente contra o riso, mas não venceu – Deixe essa rabugenta pra lá!

Alice, de forma despreocupada, pegou o roteiro com as duas mãos, como rotineiramente e encontrou um bilhete, em papel vermelho:

"_Bonjour,__mon chéri! Espero que tenha tido uma ótima noite de sono! Precisamos fazer algumas externas hoje. Haverá um carro a sua espera. Você será magnifica, eu sei! Nos vemos em breve, Josef __"__. _

Franziu o cenho e resolveu ignorar a capa e as informações rotineiras.

_"Marianne Thompson e Paul Stanley se encontram em um bar sujo e pouco frequentado no Brooklyn" _

Bella que observava tudo percebeu a cor do rosto de Alice se esvair e andou lentamente até a amiga.

— Que droga! – Alice bufou jogando o roteiro pelos ares.

— O que aconteceu? – Bella agarrou o bloco de papeis antes que ele atingisse o chão.

— Eu não aguento mais! – Alice fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Bella franziu o cenho. Nada fazia sentido.

— Bella, imagine – Os olhos azuis da garota encontraram os da amiga – Você e Edward nunca mais se encontram, ele se encontra com outras garotas e ... – Alice se interrompeu — Péssimo exemplo, não? – Bella interrompeu a amiga.

— Pois é! – Bella assentiu com um sorriso.

**xx**

O bar era escuro. O balcão era longo e de um mogno desbotado. Jasper sentou-se em um dos bancos de frente para o próprio, apoiando os cotovelhos. Por um segundo não pediu uma bebida ao falso barman, mas então lembrou-se o motivo para estar em um local como aquele.

Jasper usava a jaqueta de couro preta, característica de seu personagem, Paul. Jasper se achava parecido em muito com Paul. Ainda estava tentando decidir se isso o alegrava . Jasper decidira observar o bar. A sua frente, um longo espelho cobria a parede, dando-o a oportunidade de se admirar. A barba estava por fazer, os cachos loiros perfeitamente desgrenhados. Os sinais em seu rosto, a boca, os olhos, os cabelos, sua roupa, sua postura. Todos gritavam em sincronia: cafajeste! Afinal, esse não era Paul? Estava fazendo seu trabalho de forma correta, enquanto ainda tentava digerir as palavras do roteiro.

—_Você é um cretino, Paul! _

— _Você traiu seu marido e eu sou o cretinO? Bela maneira de jogar a culpa em um pai de família! _

— Magnifico! – a voz animada de Josef fez com que Jasper piscasse diversas vezes antes de realmente o ver. – Jasper Whitlock? Você deveria mudar seu nome para "Paul Stanley", meu rapaz!

— Obrigado! – Jasper sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

A movimentação aumentou de forma significativa e Jasper sabia o que isso significava, ela estava lá.

**xx**

Bella havia sido proibida de acompanhar Alice. Os nós nos dedos já estavam esbranquiçados tamanha a força que a moça fazia ao comprimí-los.

— Ora, ora, ora... – Bella sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao sentir o ar quente.

Ela respirou fundo, girando na ponta dos pés para ficar em um nível no qual pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Arranhou o disco ou agora é gago também? – Edward expremeu os olhos, em uma careta engraçada.

— Você já foi mais gentil, Isabella! – Bella deu um passo em sua direção, porém, o fez sem pensar. Agora estavam próximos demais. – Opa, eu sei que você sentiu minha falta, meu bem! Porém, não precisa me atacar!

— Edward, posso te dizer uma coisa? – Ela sorriu. O sorriso mais belo, límpido e inoscente do mundo. _Armadilha._

— Pode – Ele sorriu, vitorioso.

— Vá para o inferno! – Bella sorriu, deixando um Edward boquiaberto e ainda mais interessado.

— Duvido que esteja tão quente quanto está aqui – Ele gritou, fazendo com que Bella corasse violentamente, reprimindo o riso e agradecendo eternamente por estar de costas para ele.

**xx  
><strong>

Ela o evitara desde então. Fazia o impossível para que não precisasse manter contato visual com ele. O que era certamente uma missão digna de seriados como "24 horas", afinal, ele era seu "par", porém, nada romântico. Paul Stanley era o pesadelo na vida de Marianne Thompson. Quanta ironia!

Alice se recusara a diversas cenas, como uma em que teria de beijá-lo de forma apaixonada. Ameaçou desistir do papel se Henri não fizesse nada pra impedir. O que resultou em um simples tocar de lábios e um Josef decepcionado.

— Divina! – Josef sorria para a garota que deu de ombros – Ora, minha cara, nunca a vi tão bela!

— Você é um exagerado. – Alice sorriu.

— Jasper, por favor, vamos começar! – Josef saiu do lado da moça, apressando e praticamente enlouquecendo a todos.

— Bom dia, pessoal – Henri adentrava ao local com um grande copo de café; parecia exausto.

— É, ninguém está salvo do efeito "Josef Tardin" – Jasper disse. Alice não percebera a movimentação e nem desde quando, mas Jasper estava ao seu lado. A postura relaxada, o rosto sem expressão. Falara como se falasse sobre o tempo ou sobre toalhas de banho.

— Josef é uma boa pessoa – Alice, agora o encarava, os olhos como adagas afiadas –_ Já conheci piores_. – Continuou e desviou o olhar.

**xx**

_Ação!_

— Pensei que havia desistido – Jasper a encarava com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

— De modo algum – Alice sentou-se de frente para o rapaz que fazia um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse as bebidas. – Obrigada, mas não estou aqui para beber.

— Você fica muito mais divertida quando bebe – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando com que alguns dos cachos caissem com levessa sobre sua testa – Você precisa admitir!

— Você é um cretino, Paul – O tom da garota o acusava, fazendo com que o semblante debochado se transformasse. Com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele se aproximou dela .

— Você traiu seu marido e eu sou o cretino? Bela maneira de jogar a culpa em um pai de familia! – Seu tom era afetado, inocência plena.

— Você nem sequer tem filhos! – Alice pousou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, também se aproximando, encarando-o.

— Não ainda – ele sorriu – penso em ter um casal. – Ela rolou os olhos.

— Espero que me ouça dessa vez e nunca mais me procure! – Alice levantou-se da mesa, jogando uma nota de 100 dólares. Jasper a pegaou no ar; andou até Alice, segurando seu braço com firmeza, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Não preciso do seu dinheiro – Pelo primeiro momento desde o encontro, ele era sério. Alice estava pronta para protestar quando ele encaixou a nota com maestria, a qual ficasse encaixada de forma invisível no decote da moça.

_Corta!_

— Magnífico! – Josef batia palmas de forma animada demais, enquanto Alice ainda encarava Jasper.

— Isso por acaso estava no roteiro? – perguntou ela.

— Não – ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

— Não estava, mas foi estupendo ! – Agora Henri estava ao lado deles, igualmente animado

— Como não pensei nisso antes? – Josef sorriu, dando leves batidinhas no ombro de Jasper.

— A cena ficou intesa... – Henri começou, encarando Josef e o encorajando a prosseguir. Algo estava errado.

— Mas não o suficiente – Ele completou – Gostariamos de um pouco mais, me entendem? Mais uma tomada e hoje estamos encerrados, feito?

Alice assentiu com um gesto de cabeça enquanto Jasper deu de ombros.

**xx**

— Você é um cretino, Paul – A acusação nos olhos de Alice era quase palpável.

— Você traiu seu marido e eu sou o cretino? Bela maneira de jogar a culpa em um pai de família! – Jasper percebera que algo estava errado e franziu o cenho.

— Um cretino! – Ela repetiu, fazendo com que todos se entreolhassem, confusos.

— Marianne... – A voz de Jasper trazia a dúvida.

— Como pode? – Os olhos azuis, agora marejados transpassavam toda a mágoa que começara a abrir espaço dentro de si. – Como pode, Jasper? Angie? Uma amiga?

— Alice, pelo amor de Deus! – Jasper bufou – Você vem me evitado desde o que aconteceu e agora vem me acusar? Quem é você afinal? Você não é noiva?

— Não sou noiva de um amigo seu! – Alice bateu na mesa, fazendo com que o som ecoasse pelo local.

— E se fosse? Que diferença faria? Não seja hipócrita! – As palavras saíam sem que ele pensasse. A mágoa sendo jorrada a cada olhar de acusação, a cada palavra, a cada gesto.

— Eu deveria saber que você é um fraco! – Alice cuspiu as palavras, levantando-se e aindo em direção a porta.

— Fraco? – Seu riso era triste, debochado, irônico – _Fraco? – _Ele fez questão de enfatizar a palavra – Claro! Até porque fui eu quem fugiu, como um covarde, sem motivo algum! – Alice sentiu as paavras atravessarem seu peito como espadas de esgrima e sentiu as pernas diminuirem o passo. – Pior do que isso, abandonou a melhor amiga, lotada de problemas pessoais como bulimia. Mas claro, você não sabia disso, sabia? Afinal, por que Bella falaria de coisas assim com a amiga egoísta? – Alice tremeu ao ouvir o nome dela. _Bella. _Do que ele estava falando ? Girou-se de forma lenta, a fim de encará-lo.

— Do que... ? – Alice sentiu o nó na garganta.

— Ela nunca disse pra ninguém! – A primeira lágrima rolou pelo rosto do rapaz. – Bella era linda! Com curvas maravilhosas, os cabelos cor de chocolate mais lindos que eu já vira, mas ela não se via assim. Ela nunca me disse. Nunca disse pra ninguém, até que a procurando no vestiário feminino a encontrei vomitando o almoço e então ela me contou. Jurei por minha vida que ninguém saberia. E sabe porque ela estava fazendo isso? Porque sentia sua falta e acreditava que a amizade dela não era importante para você, por ela ser feia e acreditava que era por isso você não havia contado para onde e nem porque se foi. Você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu e Edward nos desdobramos para a ser a "Alice" para Bella? Nos desdobravamos e tenho total consciência de que nunca conseguimos, mas estávamos lá por ela. Devíamos estar. – sua voz entrecortada o impediu de continuar – Além de lidar com minha própria dor, tive que ajudá-la a lidar com a dela.

Alice estava imóvel. Seus pés pesavam toneladas. Os fios de cabelo antes em perfeito estado, agora grudavam de forma irritante no rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que ela nem percebera.

— Sua dor? – Sua voz era um sussurro – Jasper, você me traiu!

— Alice, você é uma egocêntrica, infantil e egoísta! – As lágrimas rolavam livremente. Jasper já não se importava com elas. Alice estava confusa. – Que motivos eu teria para trair a única mulher que eu já amei? Eu não sou tão idiota assim! Porém você... – ele fez uma pausa – Você nunca quis nem sequer saber o que havia acontecido, você preferiu esquecer, colocar todo esse amor em uma gaveta e esquecê-lo pra sempre. E eu não vou discutir com alguém que não se importa com ninguém além de si mesmo. _Adeus_.

Jasper passou ao seu lado e andou até a porta. Então Alice percebeu que estava sozinha. Um por um da equipe. Diretor. Roteirista. Cameraman. Figurante. Todos. Todos se foram. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, caindo de joelhos e sentindo cada centímetro do seu corpo sendo tomado pela dor insuportável. O que havia acontecido? Ela era um monstro. O que ocorreu com Jasper? Por que ele chorava? Suas palavras seriam verdade? Já não sabia. Não entendia. Não entendia o amor. Precisava de ajuda, precisava de sua voz novamente.

_Estava só._

_Why does the one you love  
>Become the one who makes you want to cry<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Engraçado que eu comecei essa fic pelo meio. Foi a cena da "briga" que fez com que eu começasse a achar que a história tinha futuro e olha onde chegamos. A música é linda e vale bastante a pena. Eu acho que vocês deveriam escutar por ser do Maroon 5 e por eles virem fazer show no Brasil em Agosto LOL. Pra quem quiser, ladies and gentlemen, apresento-lhes **How**. E comentem porque eu estou ~~DOIDA~~ pra saber o que vocês acharam hahahaha

Eu sempre tenho muita coisa pra falar nas N/A'a, mas eu sempre esqueço. So...

Até a próxima semana \õ/


	7. Just a Feeling

**N/A: **Heeey people! Tudo certo? Após uma semana, chego a vocês com o novo capítulo. A **Bru Moraes** me deixou convencida quanto a ele. O momento fossa Alisper está aí pra quem quiser e que rufem os tambores: TEM CENA BEWARD GRACINHA PRA VOCÊS, weee! Deixa eu parar de encher, até a N/A típica de fim de capítulo.

Obrigada a** Bru Moraes** por ter betado (:

Enjoy!

**7 – Just a Feeling**

Jasper mantinha a cabeça pousada nos joelhos. Não chorava mais. Remoía silenciosamente cada uma das palavras liberadas. _Ela pensava que ele a traíra!_ Tudo estava tão claro agora. Jasper passara todos esses anos debatendo dentro de si o motivo da fuga, se fora uma obrigação dos pais, se ele errara. Ah, como Alice fora tola! Ele se lembrava com nitidez da ultima vez que a vira, há dez anos. Preferia não lembrar. Dos olhos magoados, o rosto infantil encharcado das lágrimas que ele vira jorrar sem motivos reais. O taxista intrometido e logo depois o ombro amigo de Amanda. Ele não podia entender. Então Alice pensara que ele houvesse a traído com Amanda. Aquela que ele sempre considerara sua irmã? A melhor amiga de Rosalie, três anos mais velha que o próprio. Porém, ele também recordava com clareza dos olhos inocentes de Amanda ao recepciona-lo na porta. Os milhares de "eu sinto muito" e os abraços sufocantes. _Impossível_, pensava ele.

**xx  
><strong>

Lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo rosto de porcelana da garota. Segurava os joelhos com força enquanto se encolhia em posição fetal, o corpo miúdo utilizando menos de 1/3 da enorme king size. Nada mais fazia sentido. A avalanche a atingiu, trazendo consigo, um passado cheio de mágoas, que agora ela sabia, não eram exclusividades suas. Sentia na pele as cicatrizes se abrindo e sentindo as feridas a encarando novamente. Ela havia enterrado tudo dentro de si e agora seus maiores fantasmas a assombravam. Alice deixara de ser a grande estrela e agora se deparava com a Alice mulher. Culpada, magoada e que magoara tantos. Como poderia se perdoar após tudo que ouvira? Como perdoar aquele que a traiu no mais profundo? Como acreditar naquele que a enganara? Ele a enganara... não?

**xx  
><strong>

Bella mantinha a câmera firme com ambas as mãos. Mantinha a raridade como o mais precioso diamante e somente a usava em oportunidades especiais. A câmera de revelação instantânea jazia nas mãos macias de Bella com perfeição admirável. Apoiava o peso do corpo no batente da porta enquanto o observava. O peito se movimentava suavemente segundo a respiração tranquila do rapaz. Ele a fascinava. E ela jamais deixaria que ele soubesse disso.

Registrava cada momento de todos os ângulos possíveis, se aproximando lentamente da grande cama, coberta de lençóis, travesseiros e edredom, completamente brancos; totalmente oposto de sua sala escura, onde passava grande parte do tempo. Deixando com que as fotos se espalhassem pelo chão, uma a uma, ela andava com delicadeza tamanha, dignas de uma integrante da realeza.

— Isso é injusto! – o movimento dos lábios de Edward, embargados pela voz rouca por conta do sono, quebraram o silêncio, logo após se abrindo em um sorriso.

Os olhos do rapaz se mantinham fechados quando ela pousou o pé direito no colchão.

— Pensei que cafajestes como você saíssem antes do nascer do sol – Ela sorriu se equilibrando no terreno instável; Antes de continuar, deixou com que mais uma foto atingisse o edredom – E como você me deu a chance, não pude deixar de aproveitar a oportunidade! – Edward abriu os olhos, encarando-a com um longo sorriso convencido – Está vendo essa luz incrível? – perguntou ela acionando a câmera mais uma vez, dessa vez com um flash forte demais, propositalmente. – Eu adoro o nascer do sol... Seus olhos azuis e esse fundo totalmente branco trazem um efeito incrível! – ela sorriu, deixando com que ambos os joelhos tocassem o colchão ao lado do tronco de Edward.

- Você é tão linda! – ele sorriu, pegando uma mecha do cabelo chocolate. Bella rolou os olhos, porém foi surpreendida pela ação de Edward. O rapaz os girou na cama, fazendo com que ela se desiquilibrasse, ficando por baixo do corpo dele, completamente nu. Ambos separados pelas pelo edredom. Bella riu. – Acho que poderíamos aproveitar a bela luz da manhã e...

O rock pesado invadiu o quarto. O celular de Edward vibrava incansavelmente em algum local do quarto. Ele bufou.

— Deve ser alguma de suas "garotas", _Ed_ – Bella mordeu o lábio, aparentemente insegura.

— Eu não me importo! – ele sorriu, sem graça, beijando os lábios da garota logo em seguida, que se esquivou, fazendo com que o beijo fosse depositado na bochecha esquerda.

— Pode ser importante – Ele deu de ombros e levantou-se da cama. Pegou o celular e hesitou antes de atendê-lo. – O que foi? – Bella sentou-se, encarando-o.

— Jasper! – Edward engoliu em seco. Algo estava errado. – Oi cara!

— Edward, desculpe eu ligar essa hora – Jasper suspirou fundo. Aquilo o preocupou. – Onde você está?

— Bella! – Edward se limitou. Bella andou até ele, preocupada. Jasper riu, um riso triste.

— Que noticia boa! – Ele estava se esforçando, Edward o conhecia o suficiente para saber isso.

— Jasper, qual é o rolo? – Em um segundo, Bella havia "escalado" a poltrona; agora, apoiada no ombro de Edward, tentando ouvir. Após uma pausa, a voz cansada retornou.

— Tem como você ficar por aí?

- Jasper...

— Eu preciso de um tempo, sozinho.

— Jasper, o que foi? – Edward voltou-se para Bella que tinha nos olhos, dúvida equivalente a sua. Bella maneou a cabeça. Edward bufou. – É Alice, não é?

Jasper respirou fundo. Edward aguardou. Bella estava prestes a protestar quando o rapaz finalmente falou. Falou sobre o que acontecera nas instalações do filme. Contara sobre Alice. Contara sobre o que fora dito. Contara sobre a noite em claro e que precisava de um tempo sozinho. Bella assentiu e Edward garantiu que não apareceria em casa, após Jasper ameaçar voltar para a casa da mãe se o rapaz ousasse tentar ser o super herói, socorrendo o amigo. Após um "muito obrigado", a voz de Jasper se fora.

Bella tinha Edward como seu ponto de equilíbrio, mantendo ambas as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele virou-se para ela. A garota mordeu o lábio.

— Eles...

— Eu ouvi grande parte! – Bella fechou os olhos, Edward assentiu.

Ao abri-los novamente, Bella se estabilizou, mantendo os dois pés firmes no móvel e depois no chão. Andou até o criado mudo, vestindo a calça jeans da noite anterior e a camiseta surrada. Soltou um "já chega". Jogou as roupas de Edward para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Vou falar com Alice – ela disse firme – E você vai comigo!

**xx  
><strong>

Arrependia-se até o ultimo fio de cabelo da ligação que fizera a Edward. Porém, se ele o visse, sentiria-se mil vezes pior. Edward o conhecia e isso era uma grande desvantagem. Jasper não se movera desde o momento que chegara ao apartamento, se afogando em seu próprio dilúvio emocional. Precisava reagir. Decidiu andar até a cozinha; Pegou um grande copo de macarrão instantâneo onde a única ação necessária era ferver um pouco de água. Jasper se perguntou se poderia fazê-lo. Após os 5 minutos, que pareciam se arrastar de propósito, ele decidiu andar um pouco, respirar; O que em seu dicionário se referia a música. Andou até o piano de Edward e tocou uma melodia aleatória. Seu cérebro o traíra; Sem perceber, tocava os acordes da cantiga que fizera para Alice há tantos anos atrás. Estava desabando novamente.

**xx**

O interfone tocava pela quinta vez.

Alice o ignorava de forma veemente. Quem quer que seja não queria atender. Não queria ver ninguém.

Exatos 10 minutos se passaram até que Alice ouvisse a movimentação no corredor. Socos abafados na porta chamaram sua atenção, até que a voz ameaçou.

— Alice, abre essa droga de porta ou a colocamos abaixo! – A voz de Bella era autoritária e Alice se viu alerta. Levantou-se apressadamente da cama andando até a porta. Ao tocar na maçaneta, hesitou. Conseguiria encarar Bella? – Alice! – ela bufou – Edward, dê um jeito nessa droga!

Alice ouviu o baque abafado e um "ai" de Edward.

— Seu inu... – Bella foi interrompida pela imagem de Alice após a porta ser aberta.

Bella segurou a mão de Edward com força, o puxando para dentro do apartamento, esbarando em Alice que se mantinha na mesma posição. Alice girou pelos calcanhares, deixando que a porta fechasse atrás de si. Um silêncio interminável se instalara no local. Bella massageava os olhos fechados com o indicador e o polegar. Edward sentara no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, fitando o chão. Alice se preparava para falar. Bella não permitiu.

— O que você foi fazer? – Bella sussurrou ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Bells...

— Alice, pelo amor de Deus! – Bella soltou os braços ao lado do corpo em sinal de rendição. – Você nunca soube de nada e agora, você joga coisas na cara de Jasper! Você ficou maluca?

— Bella, eu sei o que aconteceu... – A dúvida estava instalada na voz da garota que agora fitava o chão.

— Você não sabe nada! – Bella riu amargamente, fitando o lado esquerdo. – Alice, você vai precisa saber o que aconteceu...

— Mas...

— MAS NADA! – Bella gritou com a amiga que engoliu em seco. Edward ficou em pé, ao lado de Bella. – Não Edward, ela precisa saber!

Alice sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, buscando apoio no primeiro móvel próximo de si, sentou-se no braço de uma poltrona. Bella contara tudo.

— Eu achava tão idiota o modo orgulhoso com que Jasper dizia que vocês morariam juntos – Ela riu, se perdendo em suas lembranças – Era tão bobo na época, mas era real! Naquele dia, em especial, Jasper não foi à casa de Edward ensaiar, vulgo, ver filmes pornôs nojentos! – Edward riu, Alice estava presa a história. – A chuva estava forte demais e Edward estava ocupado... Estava comigo – Bella sentiu o rosto queimar, mas continuou. – Amanda, a melhor amiga de Rosalie, estava na cidade para visitar os pais, Rosalie continuou no campus, afinal, era final de semestre e ela estava muito atarefada, por isso, pediu que Amanda buscasse algumas roupas e livros em sua casa. Você sabia que Rosalie, Jasper e Amanda cresceram juntos? – Alice negou maneando a cabeça – Mas nesse dia, a chuva pegou Amanda de surpresa e ela chegou à casa dos Whitlock totalmente encharcada. Jasper estava sozinho e logo atendeu a amiga, afinal, era como ter Rosalie em casa novamente. Você pode perguntar, por que ela não pegou uma das roupas de Rosalie e estava usando uma camiseta velha dele? Você sabe o quão idiota e inocente Jasper é! Para ele, era como se estivesse em casa com a irmã mais velha, o que há de mal? E então você chega e o acusa de traição. – Bella fez uma pausa – Alice, você já ouviu alguma vez alguém falar sobre o pai de Jasper? Em todos esses anos, você já viu uma foto sequer do Sr. Whitlock? – Alice nunca havia pensado nisso, Jasper sempre se esquivava quando o assunto era o pai; Alice não havia percebido até agora. – Imaginei! Quando Jasper tinha apenas 13 anos, o pai traiu a mãe com a secretária. Ele presenciou uma das vezes, vendo o pai levar a mulher para a própria casa da mãe e desde então começou a segui-lo. Enfrentou o pai e lhe contou que sabia de tudo e que ele devia se desculpar com a Sra. Whitlock, você sabe o que ele fez? Disse que não se importava e foi embora com tudo o que tinham, esse é o motivo por Jasper ser acionista maioritário nas empresas do pai. A lei o obriga a isso. Mas ele nunca o perdoou. Esse é o motivo, ele nunca trairia. Eu sei quem ele é! Convivo com ele por esses quase 15 anos e nunca conheci alguém mais justo. Jasper tem seus defeitos, é claro! Mas ele nunca trairia alguém, principalmente alguém que ele amou e ama de tamanha forma! Alice, o que você viu foi um tremendo mal entendido! Você pode não amá-lo mais da mesma forma, mas ele a ama e de qualquer maneira, ele não seria capaz de algo do tipo. Eu te amo! Você é minha amiga, mas isso é uma tremenda injustiça! Jasper é meu amigo e eu nunca deixarei ninguém, até mesmo você o acusar de coisas absurdas a esse ponto! – Alice sentira as palavras a atingirem como um soco no estômago. Os olhos de Bella tinham um brilho sincero; Edward agora a abraçava pela cintura.

Alice levantou da cama com um salto, encarando Bella e Edward que pareciam surpresos.

— Aonde você vai? – Edward falava pela primeira vez.

— Fazer a única coisa certa dos últimos 10 anos!

**xx**

A água quente tocava a pele de Jasper de forma relaxante. Ficou ali, imóvel, por alguns minutos, apenas apreciando a sensação. Massageou os cachos loiros com paciência exagerada. Seu corpo estava vivo com uma alma morta. Ele estava quebrado em milhões de pedaços. Tentava esquecê-la, mas isso fazia com que ele lembrasse dos mínimos detalhes. Perguntava-se inutilmente, seria capaz de esquecê-la? Duvidava disso. Desligou o chuveiro respirando com força o vapor que cobrira todo o cômodo. Não se importou em secar-se totalmente, somente enrolando a toalha felpuda na cintura. Apoiou-se a pia do banheiro e encarou a si próprio no espelho embaçado. Com a mão direita, abriu uma pequena fresta visível. Os olhos estavam cansados. Inchados e vazios. O sorriso que antes iluminava o mais escuro dos locais já não existia. Jasper, aquele que sempre fizera os outros rirem havia partido. E ele não se importava. O som de chaves e de uma porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção. Edward não havia se contido? Resolveu andar até a sala de estar. Sentiu os pés virarem pesados como concreto. A boca seca. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

_I can't believe that it's over_

* * *

><p><em><em>**N/A:** Pequeno, mas eletrizante. Demorei a semana toda pra escrever o capítulo pra terminar na manhã de hoje LOL. E ae, gente? O que vem agora? Não me matem, a semana passa rápido. Pra constar: Just a Feeling é do Maroon 5 (novidade) e é linda! Beward amorzinhos, nhac! Estou mais ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acham desse aqui. Enfim, até a semana que vem (:


	8. Broken Strings

**N/A: **Hello guys! Chegamos ao antepenultimo capítulo da IBYS. Que medo, oito semanas :O . O capítulo de hoje é patrocinado pelo James Morrison e pela Nelly Furtado, por isso o nome do capítulo LOL. Gente, sério. A música é velinha, de 2008, mas é muuuuuuuito boa. Super indico. Todos curiosos pro momento Alisper? Tá, tá, já calei!

Obrigada à** Bru Moraes** por ter betado. Valeu, Brunilds õ/

Enjoy!

**8 - Broken Strings**

Alice estava encharcada. O peito descompassado pela respiração falhada. Ela viera correndo? Um trovão interrompeu o silÊncio. Ambos se encaravam, desesperados. Os cabelos de Alice, sempre bem arrumados e devidamente penteados, agora eram um tanto de cabelos encharcados, com mechas que insistiam em grudar nas laterais de seu rosto. O casaco azul, tirado do tempo do colegial estava justo ao corpo, dando total noção do mesmo. Jasper a encarava boquiaberto. O único ruído presente era a respiração de ambos. Gotículas de água soltavam se do cabelo de Jasper, percorrendo o peito nu do rapaz, enveredando em caminhos em que Alice se perdera. Jasper a encarava, a dúvida estampada em seu rosto. Os olhos verdes prendendo os azuis de tal forma. Ele mordeu o lábio, se perguntando quanto aquele silêncio ainda duraria.

— Jasper, me perdoa! – Alice cuspiu rapidamente as palavras – Por favor! Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi horrível! Eu acusei você de coisas horríveis! Mas por favor... – A primeira lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Jasper. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios bem desenhados do rapaz. Era concreto e não sairia dali tão cedo. – Por favor... – Alice sussurrou, fechando os olhos com força.

Jasper riu. Uma gargalhada tão doce e acolhedora que assustou Alice. Era exatamente o que ela não esperava. Abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando um Jasper que se deleitava com cada segundo.

— Jazz? – Ela não teve tempo para continuar. Jasper correu até ela, tocando seus lábios com delicadeza absurda. Alice arfou.

— Você é tão boba! – Jasper manteve sua testa rente a de Alice – Você tinha dúvida de que eu não te perdoaria? – Ele respirou fundo, aspirando o cheiro adocicado que vinha da pele dela. - Nunca mais fuja de mim dessa forma, está me ouvindo?

Mas Alice não respondeu. Ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar Jasper. Seus lábios se moviam com perfeição perfeita. Deixou-se perder nos beijos de Jasper e em suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo. O nó que antes mantinha a toalha de Jasper presa a sua cintura, não existia mais. As roupas de Alice jaziam no chão do apartamento. Cada segundo perdido parecia tempo demais. Beijavam-se como se seu mundo dependesse disso. Tocavam-se como se fosse a última vez. Jasper puxou Alice para si, encaixando-a em sua cintura, enquanto caminhava até o quarto bagunçado. Os objetos que os atrapalhavam logo foram jogados ao chão enquanto ambos riam. Era natural. Era parte deles. Cada toque, cada beijo. Os olhos azuis de Alice encontraram os de Jasper. Todo o desejo contido ao longo dos longos 10 anos fora trazido à tona e era irresistível. Alice se rendera. Ela era dele, o fato era irrevogável. E mais do que isso, ele era dela! Jasper se recusaria a pertencer à outra pessoa que não fosse Alice.

**xx**

A respiração falhada de ambos enchia o ambiente. Jasper fitava o teto. Um sorriso escancarado tomava conta de seu rosto. A sensação era incrível! Após 10 anos, tinha a mulher que amava em seus braços, ela estava recostada ao seu peito. Respirava pesadamente por causa dele. Ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

**xx**

Os olhos de Jasper não a alcançavam. Alice agradecia por isso. Ela o amava! Estava certa disso. Sempre estivera. Porém, agora, de uma vez por todas, poderia afirmar com todas as suas forças que amava Jasper Whitlock. Mas era errado. Por que nunca conseguia ser completa? Seria o destino de Alice Brandon tocar na vida de pessoas e sempre, mesmo quando a maioria parece feliz e saudável, machucar alguém? Ali, nos braços de Jasper, do homem que amava, Alice só tinha uma pessoa em mente: _Bradley_.

**Xx**

Bella e Edward passaram a noite no apartamento de Alice. Amarraram seu instinto protetor e não foram atrás dela e nem sequer telefonaram para Jasper. O que quer que tenha acontecido, eles não poderiam interferir.

— Bom dia – Edward segurava um copo contendo café a sua frente.

— Bom dia! – Bella puxou o copo para si, bebendo um belo gole. – Argh! Sem açúcar, preto e forte! – Edward deu de ombros – É como eu gosto!

— Bella, eu acho que... – Edward hesitou. Bella se pôs em pé em um salto.

- O que foi Edward? – Ela calçou os tênis em tempo recorde e vestia o casaco quando ele a interrompeu.

— Calma! – Edward puxou os cabelos para trás e respirou fundo. – Sente aqui.

— Edward... – A voz embargada de Bella o atingira como uma retroescavadeira ao tocar um terreno hostil.

— É Alice! – ele segurava ambas as mãos da moça. – Ela se foi novamente.

**xx**

Jasper sentia os músculos relaxados como a muito não acontecia. O sol tomava conta do quarto graças a janela escancarada. _Alice!_

O sorriso largo se apossou do rosto do rapaz, iluminando-o.

— Alice? – Esticou o braço ao seu lado esquerdo, porém, não encontrou nada além do travesseiro vazio. Estaria ela na cozinha? – Alice? – Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Jasper levantou o tronco, averiguando o quarto.

O chão continha desde roupas jogadas até o violão surrado de Jasper. Ele riu. Decidiu levantar e procurar por Alice.

Caminhou pelo apartamento a procura da moça, que não encontrou além de um bilhete na bancada da cozinha.

_Precisei sair cedo. Não quis lhe acordar. Até logo, Alice. _– Em um canto, parte riscado no canto da folha, Jasper franziu o cenho, tentando desvendar as palavras. – _Não importa o que aconteça, eu amo você. _

Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, porém, as últimas palavras o confortaram. Decidiu vestir a primeira roupa que encontrasse pela frente e ir até o local onde a encontraria, sem duvidas: O local das gravações.

**xx**

Josef fazia algumas anotações quando Jasper chegou até ele.

— Bom dia meu jovem! – Josef e seu olho clínico trataram de avaliar Jasper. – Ora, ora, ora, vejamos quem passou uma ótima noite!

— O que...? – Jasper pensou em questionar, mas desistiu – Você viu Alice?

Josef mordeu o lábio. Ele estava presente no momento da discussão. Jasper esquecera completamente dela.

— Não, não é isso que você está pensando e... – Josef o interrompeu.

— Não estou pensando nada, rapaz! – Ele abriu um meio sorriso – E Alice já finalizou suas tomadas! Nos encontramos hoje, cedo demais para meu gosto – ele acrescentou – E ela me informou que precisava voltar pra a Europa, afinal, o casamento está chegando! – Jasper sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões. – Aliás, Alice está cercada de belos homens! Você já viu o noivo dela? Bradley faz o tipo bonitão, empresário que facilmente conseguiria uma capa nas mais conceituadas revistas – Jasper não ouvia mais nada. Casamento? – Você, Edward e tantos outros! Linda, rica e com vários bons partidos como amigos! Jasper está tudo bem?

Jasper acenou, impedindo que Josef o seguisse. Estava confuso. Ela se fora, novamente. Tão fácil como veio, ela se fora. Não estava preparado para isso novamente. Não após a noite que passaram juntos. Sentiu o telefone vibrar, informando o recebimento de um e-mail. Onde era destinado para mais 150 pessoas:

_Olá queridos! Por favor, perdoem a minha falta de educação por não ter me despedido de parte de vocês, porém, o casamento será em menos de duas semanas e ainda há muito a ser resolvido. Aguardo todos vocês e os que ainda não receberam seus convites, por favor, nos perdoem, mas estamos ficando loucos com tantos preparativos. Todos devem saber, mas é sempre importante reforçar. O casamento será realizado ao anoitecer em um vinhedo na Toscana. Bradley já informou que não irá admitir que alguém gaste com as despesas, por isso, peço que confirmem sua presença para que enviemos as passagens e afins. Já sinto a falta de vocês, mas logo nos veremos! _

_Com Amor, futura senhora Cooper._

Jasper engoliu em seco. Era a última gota.

**xx**

Bella lia atentamente as palavras no e-mail. Ora encarava Edward, ora o vazio.

— Preciso voltar para casa – Edward informou com o casaco preto em mãos.

— Jasper vai precisar mesmo de você – Bella sorriu.

— Vou embora por mim – Edward deu de ombros – Tenho uma casa, lembra? E a última coisa que Jasper precisa nesse momento é caridade.

Bella assentiu.

— Afinal, você precisa arrumar as malas!

— Exatamente.

**xx**

A semana passou rápida demais. O vôo estava previsto para o fim de semana. Edward corria atrás de um terno, afinal, seria padrinho da noiva juntamente com Bella.

— Dizem que a Toscana é um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo. – Edward acendeu o cigarro despreocupadamente.

— Boa viagem – Jasper deu de ombros.

— Você sabe que sua passagem chegou junto com a minha, não sabe? – A fumaça formava desenhos irreconhecíveis no ar, prendendo a atenção de Edward.

— Uma grande idiotice! – cuspiu Jasper, enchendo o copo de whisky – Se aquele idiota quis gastar o dinheiro dele com o pobre Jasper, ops – ele encarou o amigo – Ele é um empresário bonitão que nada no dinheiro, me desculpe! Afinal de contas, tenho que gravar minhas cenas com Angie para finalizar logo.

— Sua namoradinha step também vai, - Edward apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro – O que você vai fazer aqui, sozinho?

— Só de não ter de ouvir suas historinhas sobre a Toscana já vai ser um arraso! – Jasper sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

— Qual é cara! É a Europa! – Edward deu de ombros, pegando o copo do amigo, bebendo um gole.

— Você é de Londres, por que o discurso "é a Europa"? – Jasper puxou o copo para si novamente, encarando o olhar inocente de Edward.

- Alice te convidou, deve ser importante! – Jasper sentiu o rosto em brasa. A vontade de socar o amigo contida dentro de si – Ok, pensamento ridículo.

— Extremamente! – Jasper respirou fundo.

Afinal, o que ela queria? Que ele comparecesse ao casamento, vestido como um pinguim, com um sorriso no rosto e desejando felicidades? Insanidade que Jasper não compreendia.

**xx**

Grandes e belas rosas brancas. Vestido desenhado pelos mais conceituados estilistas. Cabelos. Maquiagens e bufês que nunca acabavam.

— Você parece exausta – Bradley acariciava o braço arrepiado de Alice.

— Incrivelmente, ser esposa é muito mais difícil do que ser assassina, médica e babá ao mesmo tempo! – Ela sorriu – E olha que eu já fui um pouco de cada.

— Tenho certeza que você será a melhor das esposas! – Bradley beijou o topo de sua cabeça, de forma terna.

Alice sentia-se protegida com ele? Sim. Sentia-se amada? Com certeza. Porém, a proteção de Bradley não era o que lhe chamava atenção. Sentia falta da inconstância de Jasper. De seus beijos roubados e brincadeiras. Sentia falta do garoto pelo qual havia se apaixonado. O garoto que havia virado um homem, o seu homem. Aquele com quem gostaria de compartilhar o resto dos seus dias. Aquele que em uma atitude masoquista havia convidado para seu casamento com outro, na esperança de vê-lo sorrir e pela ultima vez guardar suas memorias dentro de si.

**xx**

Edward fechava o zíper da ultima mala. Estava pronto.

— Tem certeza que não vai? – Encarou o amigo que rolou os olhos.

— Vocês todos beberam o mesmo licor da cara de pau com "vamos humilhar o idiota do Jasper"? – Ele sorriu – Porque eu sou, com certeza, o que mais precisa dele!

Ambos riram, e então o interfone anunciou que o táxi chegara.

— Bella está me esperando. – Edward sorriu – Mando notícias da Toscana e já lhe dou o relatório completo de como funcionam as gatas italianas! – Edward se orgulhava como se acabasse de encontrar a cura para o câncer - Tem certeza? Pode ser sua ultima chance de estragar um casamento na vida!

— Muito tentador, caro Edward destruidor de lares, mas não. – Edward abraçou o amigo com força antes de pegar as malas e deixar o apartamento.

De fato, era muito tentador.

**xx**

Alice caminhava de mãos dadas a Bradley, enquanto Bella e Edward se aproximavam.

— Bradley, esses são Edward e Bella – Alice fez uma pausa – Meus melhores amigos.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecer o tão famoso Bradley – Bella sorriu, abraçando-o.

— E ele não é umas 10 vezes mais bonitão do que na tv? – Edward brincou, fazendo com que todos rissem com ele.

Alice encarou Bella que maneou a cabeça de forma negativa. Ele não viria. Era melhor assim, Alice tentava convencer a si mesma

— Vocês devem estar famintos, vamos! – Bradley sorriu, abraçado a cintura de Alice.

**xx**

Alice manteve-se aérea o resto do dia, falando somente o necessário, enquanto Edward realmente prestava atenção ao que Bradley falava.

— Cara, você fala como meu pai! – ambos riram.

— Só não sou tão velho quanto ele, imagino – Alice nunca vira Bradley tão relaxado e aquilo a fez sorrir.

— Não! – ambos riram – Mas os dois decidiram colocar as algemas relativamente cedo – Edward sorriu.

— Menos de 48 horas! – Bella mordeu o lábio encarando a amiga.

— É, menos de 48 horas! – Alice tremeu.

** xx**

A passagem de avião, expirada e endereçada a ele jazia em suas mãos. Jasper passara o dia remoendo os últimos acontecimentos. A volta de Alice, o filme, Angie, a discussão, a reconciliação, Alice sumindo novamente, o convite para o casamento e tantas coisas mais. Estava cansado. Sentia-se impotente e aquilo estava o enlouquecendo. Sabia que o casamento seria realizado há poucas horas e aquilo apertava seu coração dentro do peito. Precisava fazer algo. Ela o convidara. Ela ainda precisava de sua presença. Ele precisava provar que era a melhor escolha.

Esperou o elevador, que demorou milênios até que decidiu descer as escadas. Chegando ao térreo teve sorte ao encontrar um táxi vazio onde ofegante, disse as palavras:

— Para o aeroporto!

**xx**

— Senhor, as passagens já expiraram! Não há nada que eu possa fazer – a voz melodiosa da atendente era calma, o que irritava Jasper ainda mais.

— Houve um imprevisto! É tão impossível vocês trocarem uma droga de passagem de avião? – ele bateu as mãos espalmadas no guichê encarando a loira a sua frente.

— Senhor... - Ela procurava por seu nome na passagem.

— Whitlock – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Não é possível, pois não há sequer um lugar na primeira classe e o próximo voo só sairá amanhã pela manhã e... - Jasper bufou impaciente.

— Preciso sair agora! Coloque-me na classe econômica, me coloque em uma mala e me despache! Pode ser nas rodas dessa porcaria, mas eu preciso embarcar agora! – A voz de Jasper estava ao pouco da súplica, o que chamou a atenção de todos ao redor. – Eu preciso acabar com um casamento e isso só será possível se eu embarcar agora! – A surpresa correu pelo rosto da jovem.

— Desculpe, mas... – A atendente estava pronta para argumentar quando uma senhora interrompeu.

— Aqui meu jovem, pegue – Ela estendeu o papel dourado que jazia em suas mãos – Estou tentando devolução, afinal, meu marido acaba de mandar um pequeno jato para me buscar. Fique com ela, faça o que precisa fazer e que Deus lhe acompanhe!

O silêncio era engraçado, afinal, era praticamente impossível pela quantidade de pessoas presentes, porem, todos se uniam em um mesmo sentimento: Gostariam de ajudar Jasper a fazer o que fosse pelo amor.

— A única coisa que me impede de beijá-la nos lábios é seu marido! – Jasper riu beijando-lhe a testa.

— Senhor? – a jovem loira falava novamente.

— Acredito que se não se apressar, perderá o voo de uma vez por todas!

— Obrigado! – Jasper beijou sua mão e correu até o portão F que se fechava rapidamente.

Não estava impotente. Havia uma esperança. O último fio que os ligava, a última corda que os mantinha unidos permanecia ali e da sua parte, ela não se partiria. Afinal, não era tarde demais. Não mesmo.

_But we're running through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to save<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When we both know it's too late<br>Too late_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Deixa eu defender! Gente, a Alice não é tão vaca. Eu juuuuuuro! hahahaha'. Alice sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos, tsc tsc. Beward super-protetores, uma graça. Meeu, eu to muito de cara, isso passou rápido demais e se consola ou desespera vocês, vem a notícia: A IBYS terá oficialmente **10 capítulos**. Mais duas semanas de emoções Alisper. O quem vem por aí? Tem coisas que nem eu SEI! Socorro. Comentem muito pra me ajudar, sejam bonzinhos hahahaha

Até a próxima semana com o PENÚLTIMO capítulo, muahahaha.


	9. We belong together

**N/A:** Penúltimo! PENÚLTIMO!Fortes emoções, um casamento, reviravoltas e um capítulo minúsculo. Baseado excepcionalmente mais no clipe do que na música em si, "We belong together" chega a vocês com gostinho de saudade e o aviso de que só mais uma semana e "it's over, baby".

Drama a parte, obrigada a **Bru Moraes** que betou o capítulo!

Enjoy!

**9 - We belong together**

Jasper chegou à Itália.

Tão atordoado que nem sequer enxergou sua mala entre as outras. Corria contra o tempo, pedia informações a todos até conseguir finalmente um carro para ir até a toscana. As, no mínimo, duas horas de viagens o desesperaram, mas não o desanimaram. Jasper tinha dentro de si uma chama que o impulsionava. Alice e Bradley não eram corretos juntos. Alice sempre fora dele e sempre seria. Isso era certo.

Jasper acelerou como se seus pés pesassem toneladas e seguiu acompanhado de um gps barulhento e um mapa mofado. Teria que servir.

**xx  
><strong>

Bella tinha os cabelos presos por um coque bem feito. Usava um vestido de alta costura azul marinho que contrastava com a pele clara. Sentia-se ridícula!

Sua equipe rondava o local com câmeras em mãos, câmeras as quais Alice a proibira de sequer encostar. Era o dia dela e Alice gostaria de aproveitá-lo com Bella.

Entrou pela grande porta de madeira, encontrando uma Alice sem expressão fitando o roupão felpudo. Garret que mexia com algumas flores brancas alcançou sua câmera ao sinal de Bella, que clicou Alice de perfil.

— Você é a noiva mais sem expressão que eu já vi – Bella sorriu encaixando sua cabeça no ombro da amiga.

— Você é a madrinha mais linda do mundo! – Bella rolou os olhos – Belinha olha pra você!

—Alice? Hello? Você está falando comigo! É óbvio! – respondeu Bella com desdém fazendo com que ambas caíssem no riso.

— Obrigada! – Alice sussurrou, mordendo o lábio.

— Você é uma idiota, ok? – Bella encarou a amiga – Ah, qual é Alice! Não chora, vai estragar sua maquiagem! – Alice riu – Você sabe muito bem que esse não é lugar e muito menos a pessoa certa pra esse dia.

— Bella... – Alice fechou os olhos, pronta para argumentar.

— Nem bela, nem feia, nem nada! Alice, você fez sua escolha! Eu não entendo, mas respeito. E vou estar aqui por você quando você precisar! – Bella sorriu, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha da amiga. – Agora eu preciso ir, Edward deve estar procurando na internet como dar um nó em gravata borboleta! – Bella debochou, logo após depositando um beijo na testa da amiga com um sorriso.

Alice encarou seu reflexo no grande espelho. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Chegara a hora.

**xx**

— Edward! – disse Bella exasperada – O casamento é daqui 1 hora e você nem se vestiu ainda!

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus! – disse Edward vestindo a camiseta que jazia no chão – Sem escândalo. Eu só preciso tomar um banho e me vestir – Ele bocejou – Fim.

— Você é um irresponsável mesmo! – Bella analisava o apartamento que Bradley insistira em alugar para que ele se sentisse mais à vontade. Porém, as peças femininas chamaram sua atenção – Ah claro! – ela bufou.

— O que? – questionou ele, seguindo seu olhar – Bella, isso é...

— Tem uma vadia no seu quarto ou você virou Drag Queen – Bella mordeu o lábio – Eu não sei de que ideia eu gosto mais.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não havia palavras. Eles não tinham um compromisso. Ambos eram livres, porém, Edward sentia-se um canalha ao encarar os olhos decepcionados de Bella.

— Nos vemos na cerimônia, fique lindo e me encontre 15 minutos antes – Ela sorriu sem graça – Até mais.

Ele gostaria de dizer, melhor, implorar, que ela ficasse. Gostaria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Bella sabia que ele saía com outras mulheres, mas nunca fora obrigada a presenciar uma cena dessas. Gostaria de abraça-la e dizer que ela era a única, mas não. Edward era um fraco. Ele não seria capaz disso.

**xx**

Alice podia ouvir o ronco baixo dos carros. Dos mais diversos tipos, cores e formas. Ela sabia que seu casamento se transformaria em um desfile no estilo "quem é o mais rico dentre nós?". Após tantos anos pensando no tão sonhado "casamento", Alice tentava ver um pouco de si na bela mulher refletida no espelho. A maquiagem devidamente traçada, o vestido dos sonhos. Pensava em Jasper, porém, pensava também em Bradley. Ele fora nos últimos cinco anos o seu homem. Aquele que a amparou e protegeu; supriu-lhe por completo, lhe proporcionou o prazer, lhe deu motivos para sorrir, mas, ela não o amava. Não como tal.

Tentara o amar com todas as suas forças e nesse dia, estava se propondo a tentar, nem que pelo resto dos seus dias, a amar aquele a quem nunca a magoaria.

Ali, em frente ao espelho, rodeada da luz alaranjada do crepúsculo, Alice descobriu o que sempre estivera dentro de si: amava a Bradley, porém, esse amor não supria sua necessidade de Jasper. Ele era o homem a quem ela recorreria em qualquer momento; Ninguém nunca a tocará como ele fazia.

_E agora, ele se fora. Para sempre._

**xx**

Jasper olhava para o e-mail que Alice enviara sobre o casamento. Não havia confirmado sua presença, havia roubado a senha do e-mail de Edward para encontrar o endereço. Vestia uma camisa social com calça preta, simples. Pensava no que encontraria e isso o assustava. Apertava o acelerador como se nenhuma fração de segundo pudesse ser perdida. Tinha medo. Após os votos de Alice e Bradley, tudo estaria perdido.

O pôr do sol o acompanhava e ao mesmo tempo o apressava. A hora havia chegado. O tom alaranjado do sol unido com o rosa claro em que as nuvens insistiam em se formar, eram o cenário para o maior espetáculo de suas vidas.

**xx**

Os pais de Alice entraram na pequena sala no momento em que o cabeleireiro lhe prendia o ultimo fio de cabelo. Estava surpresa por tal presença, afinal, vivera os últimos sete anos sem a presença de ambos que nem sequer telefonavam. Negou-se a entrar na cerimônia acompanhada pelo pai, que sentiu-se ofendido, mas não demonstrou.

— Estaremos na primeira fila assistindo – disse Janeth enquanto analisava sua maquiagem no espelho.

— Obrigada por terem vindo – Jean sorriu enquanto Janeth deu de ombros.

Janeth deu um beijo no rosto de Alice antes de sair, Jean, porém, abraçou a filha com força.

— Eu sei que você reencontrou aquele garoto – ele disse aos sussurros – Jasper.

— Pai... – Alice sentiu o nó na garganta se formar.

— Alice, ele voltou para a sua vida por alguma razão e – Ele a encarou – Seus olhos ainda brilham ao ouvir o nome dele.

— Meus olhos "brilham" porque eu estou quase chorando! – Alice riu acompanhada pelo pai.

— Eu amo você – ele depositou um beijo terno na testa da filha.

Marceline adentrava a sala com o longo vestido nos braços, dando a deixa para que Jean deixasse a sala.

Alice deixou com que o roupão lhe caísse pelos ombros, dando espaço para vestir o belo vestido branco. Marceline acabara de fechá-lo, quando Bella adentrou o local.

— Seu noivo está um gato! Fiquei tentada a perguntar se ele ainda queria mudar de ideia e casar comigo! – ela riu, só então "vendo" a amiga – Uau! A partir do momento que ele olhar para você, ele vai mandar a "Belinha" aqui se explodir!

— Meu Deus! – Alice colocou a mão na boca de forma teatral – Você aceitou que é a Belinha, alguém gravou isso? É o dia da minha vitória! – Bella ria enquanto Alice debochava.

— Pare de bancar a espertalhona e olhe para o espelho.

O sorriso de Alice sumira. O único com presente era o som da respiração pesada. Estava ponta, perfeita nos mínimos detalhes. Queria sorrir, mas não acreditava ser forte o suficiente para tanto. Bella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não havia nada a ser dito. Deixou o local acompanhada por Marceline.

Alice fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

**Xx**

Os convidados se acomodavam no local, enquanto a cerimonialista organizava os padrinhos lado a lado. Edward mordeu o lábio ao encarar uma Bella sem graça.

— Chegou a hora – ele sorriu esticando a mão para que ela a pegasse, a qual, ela ignorou.

Musica suave encheu o local e logo os padrinhos e Bradley já se posicionavam ao lado do "altar".

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a marcha nupcial anunciava a chegada da noiva. Bella respirou fundo, Edward absorvia a ideia de que era real, de que estava acontecendo. Os convidados se colocaram de pé para contemplar a noiva.

**xx**

Alice tinha o belo buque de flores em mãos enquanto caminhava sobre a grama verde. Um longo corredor fora montado para acomodar todos os convidados que sorriam abertamente para a moça. O sorriso de Alice era convincente e em parte verdadeiro. Correu os olhos pelo corredor até encontrar os olhos azuis de Bradley no altar, a admirando. Flashes por todos os lados e até um helicóptero rondando o casamento, com saudações de parabéns para ambos. Todos riram. Alice sentiu o coração arder no peito. Porém, um som alto de um carro em alta velocidade chamou sua atenção.

**xx**

Jasper entrou na propriedade dos Cooper em alta velocidade, encarando a estrada de terra e a grande quantidade de pó até chegar a uma parte restrita onde o único acesso era a pé.

Deixou o carro com o motor ligado, cada segundo a menos, uma dose a mais de desespero. Jasper correu como se sua vida dependesse disso e por ironia, dependia. A poucos passos a grande estrutura ao ar livre chamou sua atenção e então, conseguiu discernir a música. A marcha nupcial. Alice estava chegando. Correndo com toda a sua força, sentiu os pulmões protestarem, mas não se importava. Correu até a ponta do corredor, até encontrar uma Alice magnífica e um Bradley incrivelmente sorridente.

**xx**

Bella e Edward sentiram o ar faltar nos pulmões, se entreolharam e encaravam o fim do corredor, absortos.

Alice sorriu para os dois, que não se moviam. Sentiu um peso enorme nos ombros; o que estava acontecendo? E em um erro enorme, olhou para trás.

**xx**

Os cachos desgrenhados de Jasper lhe caiam sobre o rosto, o peito se movendo pela respiração descompassada. A interrupção da marcha nupcial, o ruído dos convidados, a dúvida no rosto de Bradley, a surpresa no de Alice, Bella e Edward imóveis, tudo parecia estar congelado no tempo.

**Xx**

Ao encarar os olhos azuis de Alice, Jasper sorriu. Ela estava ainda mais bela. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Os convidados, os padrinhos, ninguém mais lhe importava naquele momento, a não ser a bela mulher de branco.

**xx**

Alice engoliu em seco. Não havia outra escolha. Sem Jasper seria infeliz e sendo infeliz, faria Bradley infeliz. Encarou um Bradley com olhos marinados. Deu um passo atrás. Sussurrou um "me perdoe".

**Xx**

Jasper franziu o cenho ao ver Alice dar-lhe as costas. Seu sorriso sumiu. Alice deu um passo atrás. Ele não entendia. Até o momento que virou pelos calcanhares, correndo até ele.

**Xx**

Alice jogou os sapatos atrás de si, agarrou a mão de Jasper, correndo ao seu lado até o carro ainda ligado. Jasper pulou para o banco do motorista, respirou fundo e a encarou. Jasper tocou os lábios trêmulos de Alice, antes de seguir viagem.

Alice riu uma gargalhada tão leve e fluída que o fez sorrir também. Havia complicado tanto para entender da forma mais difícil que não havia outra escolha. Pertenciam um ao outro, independente do que dissesse o contrário.

Come back baby please cause  
>We belong together<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não sei o que sentir! Se sinto pena do Bradley, se amo Alisper, se soco o Edward ou se o amo até o fim da vida. Sério! kkkkk Estou muuuito curiosa pelos comentários de vocês e já entro em contagem regressiva. Tanta coisa aconteceu nesse capítulo que me pergunto o que passa pela mente de vocês sobre o que vai rolar no ultimo capítulo! kkkk'

Comentem muito e me façam feliz -q

Até a próxima, tropa!


	10. Good Life

**N/A: **Uma semana atrasada, eu sei! Mas fiquei me debatendo, procurando dentro de mim um fim digno pra essa trama enrolada que eu inventei, viu? kkk. Gente, já acabou, socorro D: Enfim, acho que cheguei onde queria e eu consegui terminar! Weeee! O capítulo de hoje foi inspirado na música do One Republic, Good life. E eu acho que não existe outra melhor. Se preparem pra muita choradeira e agradecimentos na última N/A da IBYS ):

Obrigadão à** Bru Moraes** por ter betado nosso último capítulo *todos shora* -qqqq

**Enjoy**!

**10 – Good life**

Alice sentia o toque macio no dorso dos pés. Sorriu ao sentir a sensação. Manteve-se parada enquanto pode, porém, as cocegas a venceram.

— Senhora – Jasper brincou – Não é um quarto de primeira classe, mas acho que serve.

— O serviço até que é bom, não posso reclamar – ela debochou fazendo com que Jasper se colocasse ao seu lado em um salto.

— "Até que é bom"? – ele repetiu com um sorriso debochado.

Alice respondeu sua pergunta com um "uhum" e um semblante inocente.

— Acredito que a senhora já deve ter sido informada sobre o fato de não haver devoluções – Jasper sorriu a centímetros dela, que riu.

— Acho que o reembolso não será necessário – ela mordeu o lábio, e sussurrando ao seu ouvido disse – Mas se não sairmos em cinco minutos, acredito que seremos dispensados da sua primeira entrevista.

Jasper sorriu ao som de suas palavras. Sua primeira entrevista a menos de meia hora.

A uma semana da estreia do filme, a publicidade era gigantesca. Detalhes que somente os atores conheciam; tramas típicas de Josef e uma particularidade nova: ninguém saberia o nome do filme até o dia da première. E isso atiçava ainda mais a curiosidade do público.

Alice vestiu o casaco bege e sorriu ao perceber que Jasper vestia-se como "Paul".

— Você está levando isso sério demais

— Qual é Alice? – ele sorriu mexendo nos cachos loiros – Eu sei que você adora quando eu me visto assim - Jasper piscou debochado, oferecendo o braço para Alice. – Foi por causa disso que você deixou o outro no altar!

— Jasper! – Alice depositou um tapa no braço do rapaz que gemeu, debochado.

— Eu sei que foi!

**xx**

A semana fora agitada e Bella adorava isso. Fora escolhida para fotografar o pôster oficial do longa e estava extasiada. Era o salto que sua carreira merecia e necessitava.

Alice mantinha-se imóvel enquanto era maquiada pelas mãos hábeis de Tony, enquanto Jasper analisava o grande estúdio.

— Como eu nunca fui convidado para vir até aqui? – Ele sussurrou, chamando atenção de Bella.

— Amigos, amigos. Negócios a parte! – ela riu.

A movimentação aumentou perceptivelmente em poucos minutos e Bella sabia que chegara a hora.

— Bom dia – Angie sorriu. O tom prepotente deixando o clima tenso. – Vamos começar? Quanto mais cedo terminarmos, mais cedo eu vou embora!

— Pois por mim, você está liberada, vad... – Bella fora interrompida pela voz suave de Josef.

— A maravilha de um ambiente amigável – ele estava se deliciando com a situação. – Aliás, Angie, você acredita que eu seja um profissional incompetente?

A surpresa percorreu o semblante de Angie, que nem sequer respondeu.

— Já esperava essa resposta – Josef sorria largamente – Isabella foi escolhida por seu enorme talento profissional por mim... – ele rolou os olhos - E por Henri. Ela estará no comando do que será clicado ou não. Espero que isso não seja um problema para você – Angie engoliu em seco. – E acredito que você odiaria sair na foto com esta cara lavada. Por favor, maquiagem!

Jasper assistiu à cena boquiaberto e riu logo após a saída de Angie.

— E então general, o que vamos fazer?

— Você irá se surpreender! – Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto a dúvida se instalava no semblante de Jasper.

**xx**

Edward abotoou a camisa e vestiu o blazer. Respirou fundo e analisou seu reflexo em frente ao espelho. Chegara o dia em que o mundo conheceria seu talento de forma estrondosa. A trilha sonora de um filme que continha Alice Brandon. Ele riu consigo mesmo.

Algumas de suas músicas, somente as "superficiais" segundo Josef, foram divulgadas e fizeram um enorme sucesso. Edward estava arrecadando dinheiro suficiente para reformar 15 apartamentos como o seu. Porém, algo estava errado. Seu problema era enorme, representado em uma forma feminina, pequena e frágil. Seu problema tinha nome, e era _Isabella_.

**xx**

O vestido marcava o corpo esguio. A maquiagem escura contornava os belos olhos verdes. Bella perdeu o cabelo em um pequeno coque e franziu o cenho. Faltava algo. Soltou alguns fios e sorriu ao ver o resultado. Sabia que seu trabalho havia sido executado com perfeição. Seria um sucesso.

Buscava dentro de si os motivos reais pela produção exagerada, e eles não eram nem a multidão, nem imprensa, muito menos a foto em si. Preparava-se para vê-lo. Havia se rendido ao amor e sentia-se incrivelmente leve com isso.

A vida de Isabella Swan havia encontrado seu equilíbrio.

**xx**

O elenco chegava pouco a pouco ao local, onde um grande pôster contendo a foto e o nome seria divulgado em tempo real.

Alice mantinha-se concentrada nas luzes do lado de fora da limusine. As luzes brincavam com a pele branca. Jasper sorriu.

— O que foi? – ela perguntou sem ao menos virar-se para ele.

— Nada, vidente – Jasper depositou um beijo terno na mão da moça.

A longa limusine preta estacionara e seu motorista informara que eles teriam chego.

— Está pronto para o furacão Hollywood? – Alice perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Eu estou com você – ele retribuiu o sorriso – Estarei protegido!

O primeiro passo fora do veículo já fora suficiente para que a onda de flashes iluminasse seu caminho.

**xx**

Henri estava maravilhado. Josef tinha seu ego nas nuvens a cada elogio e comentário curioso da mídia. Mandy tinha as bochechas quase petrificadas ao constatar a carreira de Alice em seu ápice.

Após algumas palavras de Henri, todas as atenções se passaram para o grande prédio a sua frente, de onde o pôster seria estendido.

Alice e Jasper deram as mãos com um sorriso reluzente. Edward mordeu o lábio. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam como duas estrelas e o momento finalmente chegara.

**xx**

Todos estavam boquiabertos.

O pôster consistia em uma cena em que Alice e James estavam de mãos dadas; Seus personagens, devidamente caracterizados. Porém, ao lado de James, Angie projetava seu corpo para o dele, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Já, ao lado de Alice, Jasper segurava sua cintura de forma possessiva, mantendo os olhos da garota fixos nos dele.

E em um ponto de grande destaque, a palavra "Lies" se projetava de forma chamativa e elegante.

O público, obviamente, adorou! Os flashes triplicaram, gerando imagens ao torno do globo com as mais novas notícias vindas direto de Nova York.

**xx**

A critica ovacionou o novo feito de Josef Tardin.

A temática de forma leve, porém cativante, a ponto de o publico sentir-se chateado pelo fim do relacionamento extraconjugal que ambos mantinham.

As atuações perfeitamente executadas, com grande destaque para Jasper, foram destacadas pela imprensa.

A trilha sonora de Edward, combinada com a bela fotografia de Bella finalizaram a grande obra.

Tanto, que trouxeram consigo novos trabalhos e assim, mais reconhecimento.

Pela grande carga de trabalho, Bella passava a maior parte de seus dias no estúdio. Criando, planejando, fotografando, etc. Edward sabia onde encontrá-la.

Depositou o copo fumegante de café ao lado da moça que sorriu ao vê-lo.

— Que bom que você está aqui – Bella se pôs em pé, para beijá-lo, porém, Edward sentou-se no chão totalmente branco.

—Bella, eu acho que precisamos conversar.

— Ok – Bella sentou de forma confortável.

Um longo período de silêncio passou quando a respiração pesada de Bella o interrompeu.

— Bella, eu acho que nós devíamos parar com isso – Os olhos de azuis de Edward buscaram os de Bella, porém, ele não pode manter seu olhar fixo no dela. Era um fraco.

— Com isso? – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa.

— Para onde estamos indo? – Edward sussurrou – Não somos Alice e Jasper e nunca seremos!

— Edward, o que você está tentando...? – Ele a interrompeu.

— Não podemos dar o próximo passo! – Sua voz aumentou dois tons, surpreendendo-a – Mas, isso vai ser impossível se continuarmos assim! Eu não posso te oferecer um relacionamento instável e eu não quero te trair ou te magoar! Eu só... Não sou um homem de uma única mulher.

Bella conseguia ver a boca de Edward mexer conforme as palavras saíam, porém, não conseguia ouvi-las. A história já havia sido contada antes. Era a mesma, somente a garota era diferente.

— Bells...

— Bom, se você tentou não me magoar – ela mordeu o lábio antes de encará-lo. – Você cometeu um grande erro.

Edward sentiu o grande vazio formar em seu peito. Era idiotice tentar negar. Mas ele havia o feito. Idiota!

— Bells... – ele só conseguia repetir seu apelido, sem mais.

— Edward, por favor, me deixa trabalhar – Bella abraçou a si mesma, de costas para Edward. Já ouvira o suficiente.

**xx**

— _Tudo bem, então_! – Jasper sorriu de forma larga – _Eu estou no meio de uma mudança, mas confirme minha presença no final de semana! Obrigado._

— E aí? – Alice berrava do banheiro. O som do chuveiro atrapalhava bastante.

— Eles me querem em Londres no fim de semana – Jasper gritou de volta.

Dois minutos depois, Alice se encontrava no quarto, totalmente ensaboada e encharcada, pulando no colo do rapaz com um largo sorriso.

— Eu não acredito! – Ora ela o beijava, ora ria – Isso é incrível, Jazz!

— É impressão minha, ou você acaba de encharcar os lençóis egípcios da sua mãe? – Jasper gargalhou alto.

— Idiota! É uma grande oportunidade e...

— Eu vejo outra oportunidade, ainda mais urgente, aqui e agora! – ele tocou os cabelos encharcados de Alice com um grande sorriso sacana.

Alice deslizou os dedos demoradamente pelo rosto de Jasper, que a observava atento. Contornou os lábios do rapaz que beijaram o topo dos dedos da moça.

— Eu amo você – ela sussurrou.

— Você é minha, pra sempre! - Jasper beijou Alice, que se entregou sem reservas.

Amaram-se como nunca antes. Naquele momento, eram somente pessoas que se amavam e estavam dispostos a viver uma vida juntos.

Traziam consigo uma marca de uma longa guerra que durou 10 anos, porém, agora o time vencedor possuía nada menos do que o resto de suas vidas para criar muitas outras memórias, pois o tempo nunca é perdido.

Afinal, essa vida poderia ser muito, muito boa.

_Say oh,got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Palhaçada do Fanfiction, que agora eu vou ter que reescrever minha N/A.**

Acabooooooooou negada! Todo mundo está bem ciente de que homicidio é considerado crime hediondo no Brasil, né? Beward separado foi tramóia desde o ínicio, não me odeieim! Olha o lado bom, Edinho é todo de vocês e Alisper ficou junto, porque né? lol. Bradley está bem feliz e contente comigo, não se preocupem com ele lol²

Chega de piadinhas.

_Galera, o negócio é o seguinte, deixo aqui meu muito obrigada a cada um/uma de vocês que acompanharam a **IBYS** nessas **11** semanas. Vocês que tiveram paciência com a minha escrita torpe e minhas piadinhas sem graça, vocês mereciam um nobel da paz, por não mandar uma bomba na minha casa kkkk' Vocês fizeram essa experiência um tanto mais interessante e 4798649865363625986328 vezes MAIS engraçada do que eu imaginei!_

_Um super obrigada pra minha super-beta **Bru Moraes**, que me apoiou e impulsionou quando eu queria jogar tudo pro alto e dizer "Danem-se Alisper, morram separados" LOL . __**Thanks Brunilds, you rock!**__ (lembrando que a **Bru Moraes** também escreve fanfics e escreve 6578365836583568376 vezes MELHOR do que eu, so, vale a pena conferir. Ela está nos meus favoritos, óbvio)._

_Enfim, acho que esse é o fim. _

_Jazz, Alice, Bells, Edward, Bradley, Angie, Josef, Henri, Jean, Janeth, James e cada um dos personagens agradecem a colaboração e a chance que vocês deram pra eles. _

_**So, see you around guys (: **_


End file.
